My Sweet Angel
by mars992
Summary: Después del beso que le dio Jake a Bella contra su voluntad en Eclipse, ella no puede perdonarlo. Jake enfurece. Edward daja de lado  sus límites, con consecuencias inesperadas. Victoria no aperece. Lemons
1. Chapter 1

TITULO: MY SWEET ANGEL

AUTORA: Kiseger

TRADUCTORA: MARS992

GENERO: ROMANCE SOBRENATURAL

CONTEXTO: FORKS, WASHINGTON

PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN

Capítulo 1 - Culpable

Estaba sentada en mi cama escuchando la lluvia golpear mi ventana. Otro ordinario día en Forks. Era domingo, temprano por la tarde, Charlie había ido a pescar con Billy, sin preocuparse por la lluvia. Y Edward se había ido a un viaje de caza por tres días con los demás Cullen. Me había prometido que estaría de vuelta hoy cerca a la medianoche. Le echaba terriblemente de menos, anhelaba estar en sus amorosos y fuertes brazos. A mi nunca me había gustado cuando él había tenido que dejarme sola durante un largo período antes, y este sentimiento se había vuelto mucho más fuerte desde el pasado mes de septiembre, cuando él me había dejado, pensando que eso era lo mejor para mí. Ahora sabía que ese era el peor error de su vida y estábamos juntos de nuevo, no podría estar más feliz.

En los últimos días había tenido tiempo más que suficiente para pensar. El incidente con Jacob había pasado hacía casi una semana atrás, había tratado de basarme en contra de mi voluntad y lo había golpeado por ello. Por supuesto, no pude causarle ningún dolor pero si me las arreglé para romper mi propia mano. Edward, por supuesto, se había enojado mucho.

Después de que Carlisle cuidara de mi mano rota, no habíamos hablado una palabra de esto, y estaba tan enojada con Jacob, que me negué a hablar con él, aunque había tratado de llamarme muchas veces, incluso me envió un mensaje con Charlie para disculparse por su comportamiento.

Así que en los últimos tres días había estado sentada sola en mi cuarto y mi cerebro había estado trabajando sin parar. El centro de mis pensamientos habían sido Edward, Jacob y mis relaciones con ellos. Había estado demasiado ocupada pensando en estas cosas y me había olvidado que tenía que dormir. Tal vez si lo fuese recordado tampoco habría sido capaz de hacerlo.

Así que ahora yo estaba un poco cansada y trastornada.

Podía oír que había dejado de llover y finalmente tomé una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida. Pude sentir algunas lágrimas rodar por mi cara antes de empezar a llorar de verdad.

"¿Bella?" Dijo repentinamente una voz aterciopelada.

Salté y caí de la cama, pero antes de llegar al suelo dos fríos brazos me atraparon y me pusieron suavemente sobre la cama. Edward se sentó a mi lado y tomo mi cara para limpiar mis lágrimas, pero me aparte de su toque. No merecía el toque de este perfecto ángel. No merecía su amor.

"¿Bella?" -susurró de nuevo. Podía oír el dolor en su voz aterciopelada y sentí como si alguien me fuese roto el corazón.

"¿Bella, amor? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha pasado algo? Por favor dime, Bella." Me rogó.

Pero no sabía cómo decirle lo que estaba mal, cómo empezar o que decir. Lo único que sabía era que mi silencio sólo le causaba más dolor. Que siempre le había frustrado el no poder oír mis pensamientos. Le rompía el corazón verme llorar. Sabía que él estaba esperando que lo mirara a ojos, pero me daba miedo hacerlo porque no sabía lo que vería en ellos. En esos ojos que yo sabía eran de color caramelo, como siempre después de cazar. ¡Oh, cómo amaba sus ojos!

"Regresaste temprano." dije casi inaudiblemente, pero no tuvo problema para escucharlo. Él era después de todo, un vampiro con súper sentidos.

-"Sí. Me apresuré. Te extrañaba y quería estar contigo. Enloqueci a los demás." Oí una pequeña sonrisa en su hermosa voz. "Y ahora, cariño, por favor, dime ¿por qué estás tan triste y por qué estas llorando? Por favor, amor." Me tocó suavemente la barbilla con sus dedos y trató de que volviera la cara hacia él, pero me aparte.

"Por favor, no me toques". Susurré y tiré de mis rodillas al pecho, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de ellas con fuerza. Enterré la cara en mi brazo izquierdo, tratando de esconderme de él.

"¿Por qué no quieres que te toque? ¿Hice algo mal? Bella, te juro que..." su voz estaba llena de agonía. No soportaba oírlo. No podía dejar que se sintiera de esa manera. No podía dejar que se culpara.

"¡NO!" Grité, mientras lo miraba rápidamente.

Sus ojos eran tan bellos como recordaba y había tantas emociones en ellos. Confusión, inseguridad, pero sobre todo miedo y tristeza. Sabía que si pudiese llorar, lo haría. Tenía que borrar esas terribles emociones de sus bellos ojos, y hacerlo feliz otra vez. Un ángel como él debería ser feliz siempre.

"No hiciste nada malo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? Esto es mi culpa, yo soy la que hizo algo malo y..."

Miré hacia abajo de nuevo. No sabía cómo expresar todos los pensamientos que rondaban en mi cabeza. Deseaba que pudiera leer mi mente como a cualquier otra persona. Tenía miedo de mirarlo a los ojos. Respiré profundo y comencé a hablar de nuevo.

"Me gustaría que escucharas mi mente ahora." Murmuré y le oí jadear. "Cuando nos conocimos, tú y yo, no sabía que yo iba a enamorarme de ti, y tú de mi, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi, todos mis pensamientos se centraron en ti." Por el rabillo de mis ojos lo vi sonreír débilmente. "Cuando me llevaste al prado por primera vez y dijiste que me amabas, casi exploto de felicidad. Pensé que no podría ser más feliz, pero cuando te quedaste conmigo esa noche, me probaste lo contrario."

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y llegó a mí de nuevo, pero se detuvo antes de tocar mi mano. En su lugar, siguió escuchándome.

"Estaba feliz de que eras mío e incluso más feliz de ser la única mujer que podía llegar a tu corazón, a cual nadie había llegado, tener tu hermoso cuerpo, que nadie había tocado o besado nunca."

Me moví incómoda. No sabía cómo explicar para hacerle comprender lo que realmente pensaba y sentía.

"Tu cuerpo y alma, son tan puros, esperando sólo por mí. Esperando durante tanto tiempo. Y podría darte lo mismo a cambio. Era solo tuya, nunca me había sentido así por nadie antes, ni nadie me había tocado o besado. Estábamos a la par en eso. Pero ahora... "No pude continuar. Podía sentir las lágrimas en mi rostro.

"Bella. Está bien. Por favor, amor, no llores. Por favor, trata de calmarte cariño." Edward susurró mientras me atraía a su pecho de mármol, envolviendo sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, abrazándome con fuerza. Sin hacer caso a mis protestas. Acarició mi espalda con una de sus manos y el pelo con la otra, mientras se balanceaba suavemente. Podía sentir sus fríos labios en la parte superior de mi cabeza de vez en cuando. Traté de dejar de llorar para poder seguir hablando.

"No lo merezco." ahogaba en su camisa, ya empapada.

"¿Qué es lo que no mereces, cariño?" me preguntó con suavidad. Su voz aterciopelada acarició mi alma, haciéndome temblar.

"Tus caricias. Tus besos. Tú." lloré, pude sentir su rigidez. Sus manos se detuvieron de repente, pero todavía me seguía abrazando.

"¿Por qué crees eso? ¿Por qué crees que no me mereces, amor?" -preguntó con inquietud y una pizca de enojo en su hermosa voz.

"Porque ya no soy la misma de antes."

Respiré hondo y trate de calmarme.

"¿No eres la misma?" -preguntó confundido. "No entiendo amor. Por favor, cálmate, y trata de decirme lo que estás pensando exactamente." me meció de nuevo en sus brazos. Era más fácil para mí calmarme.

"Edward. Edward. Te amo tanto". Lloré. Hundió la cara en mi pelo, lo podía sentir inhalar profundamente mi olor sonriendo.

"Te amo demasiado, mi amor. No tienes idea de cuánto." -susurró-.

"Pero no te merezco. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Cómo puedes seguir abrazándome o besándome? Tú eras el único hombre que me había tocado, pero ya no. Y Jacob... ese beso... yo no quería que ... yo no quería que nadie más me besara... me siento tan sucia ... Yo sólo quiero... Sólo quiero que... Que tú me toques... Solo tú "

En este punto ya estaba histérica sollozando incontrolablemente, las palabras salían de mi boca, incoherentemente, al final apenas podía respirar. Quería salirme de su agarre, no tenía que tocarme más, pero sus brazos de piedra no me lo permitieron, me abrazó como una jaula de hierro. No tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. Por último lo sentí alejarme, sabía que me lo merecía, pero aun así me dolía. Pensé que por fin había entendido y que me dejaría sola, pero no lo hizo. Me agarró la cara con fuerza y me obligó suavemente pero con firmeza a mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira y dolor, pero seguían siendo tan inhumanamente bellos. Sólo me miraron durante un largo rato en silencio.

"Isabella", dijo mi nombre completo con tanta ternura, nunca lo había oído hablar así. Su voz temblaba, sus ojos se suavizaron y mi corazón comenzó una carrera, temía que saltara de mi pecho. "Mi dulce, hermosa y tonta Isabella ¿Cómo podrías pensar que no mereces mi amor, mis caricias o mis besos? No hiciste nada malo, mi amor. No es culpa tuya que ese chucho", dijo y un gruñido salvaje brotó de su pecho "no haya podido comportarse y que te obligara a hacer algo que no querías. No es tu culpa. ¿Me oyes?" su voz era suave otra vez, sus ojos perforaron los míos. Comencé a sentirme mareada.

"Respira, mi Bella". -susurró, tomé una respiración profunda, inhalando su dulce y delicioso aroma. "Nada ni nadie puede hacerme dejar que yo haga esto ..." sus labios tocaron mi frente con suavidad. "... O esto..." dijo entre dientes y besó mi mejilla "... o esto..." besó mi nariz "... o esto..." perdió sus labios a través de mi mandíbula y besó mi cuello con ternura.

La cabeza me daba vueltas, trataba de recordar cómo respirar, pero no podía. Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar al mismo tiempo que su fresco aliento acariciaba mi piel. Sus manos me acariciaron el cuello, sus dedos recorrieron mi clavícula y puso mis brazos con suavidad alrededor de su cuello. No podía dejar de enterrar mis dedos en su sedoso pelo. Suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento. Sus manos alrededor de mi cintura me llevaron más cerca de él. Nuestros cuerpos se presionaban el uno al otro, al tiempo que gemía cuando pasó sus dedos por mi espalda. Mi pulso se aceleró drásticamente, y mi corazón se agitó más rápido que nunca. Yo no podía hacer nada, sólo podía mirarlo a los ojos.

"Pero sobre todo esto"-susurró inclinándose hacia mí y apretando sus labios a los míos.

Este beso no era como los otros. Edward me besó con tanta pasión, nunca me había besado así. Él dijo que sería demasiado peligroso para mí, por su veneno y afilados dientes. Me quede sin aliento cuando sentí su lengua acariciar mi labio inferior. Deje que se deslizara en mi boca dispuesta a tocar su lengua con la mía. Nuestras lenguas lucharon con dulzura, enredó sus dedos en mi pelo y me acerco más a él. Gemimos el uno al otro en la boca, no podía sentir nada más que pura felicidad. Estaba tan emocionada. Quería quedarme en este momento para siempre, besándonos y degustándonos el uno al otro. Por supuesto que tuvo que alejarse para que yo pudiera respirar, sólo era una humana después de todo.

No podía dejar de jadear, cuando abrí mis ojos para mirarlo, pude ver la sonrisa más angelical extenderse en su rostro. Entonces me acordé de lo que habíamos estado hablando y nuevamente podía sentir mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Al verlo la sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció al instante, sus brillantes ojos llenos de pánico.

"Bella, cariño, por favor, no llores. Entiendo lo que estás sintiendo y por qué. Pero tienes que entender que no has hecho nada malo. No te atormentes pensando que hiciste algo malo y por eso no me mereces. No tienes la culpa de lo que ese perro hizo, sólo él. Creo que le dijiste muy claramente quién es tu verdadero amor y con quién quería estar. No es culpa tuya que no haya podido aceptar eso. Y no eres menos preciosa, pura e inocente para mí que el primer día cuando te vi en la cafetería o la primera vez que te toque o te bese. Te quiero. Te amo. Y yo siempre te amaré y te desearé. No hay nada puede cambiar eso. No importa lo que Jacob haga, aunque yo esté tan dispuesto a destrozarlo por haberse atrevido a besarte sin tu permiso y causarte tanto dolor. "

Mis ojos se abrieron ante la idea de Edward y Jacob luchando por mí, me apreté firmemente a la camisa empapada de Edward. Mis nudillos se volvieron blancos del esfuerzo y gemí en silencio. Me di cuenta de que ya no me preocupaba Jacob, aunque no quería que se lesionara o algo peor le sucediera. Pero la idea de que Edward se lesionara era insoportable. Sentí un dolor agudo en el pecho y me apreté más cerca de él.

"Shh, amor. No tengas miedo. Nada va a suceder. Yo nunca podría hacerte daño con algo como esto. Nunca." dijo y aflojo mis dedos de su camisa y los besó uno a uno con ternura. "Te amo. Tal vez no tengo derecho a sentirme de esta manera pero no me importa. No me importa lo que está bien o lo qué está mal. No me importa si eres humana y yo un vampiro. Ya no me importa lo que Jacob, Billy o los otros Quileuts piensen de nosotros y de nuestra relación, no me importa si Charlie me odia con todo su corazón y no me quiera cerca de ti. Lo único que me importa eres tú, que tú me amas y quieres estar conmigo. Y voy a estar aquí a tu lado todo el tiempo que me quieras. Para siempre. "

Sus bellos ojos topacios brillaban con todo el amor que sentía por mí y cómo podía tener dudas o estar triste cuando me miraba y me hablaba así. De repente salte sobre él. Si hubiera sido humano lo habría tumbado al suelo. Se rió dulcemente por mi cambio de ánimo y me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. Lo besé donde quiera que podía llegar a él. Podía sentirlo enterrar su rostro en mi pelo y suspirar.

"Tu. Sólo tú me importas. Te amo solo a ti. Por los siglos de los siglos. No puedo vivir sin ti. Eres una parte de mí y te necesito más que el aire. Te amo, Edward Cullen. "No sabía cómo era físicamente posible, pero se acurrucó más cerca de mí y enterró su rostro más profundamente en mi pelo. Su cercanía se sentía de maravilla.

"Como yo te amo, mi ángel." murmuró y pude sentir que se sacudía suavemente en mis brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

TITULO: MY SWEET ANGEL

AUTORA: Kiseger

TRADUCTORA: MARS992

GENERO: ROMANCE SOBRENATURAL

CONTEXTO: FORKS, WASHINGTON

PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN

**Capítulo 2 -****Decisiones**

No sabía por cuánto tiempo nos sentamos allí abrazados. Tomé respiraciones profundas, el olor de Edward me tranquilizó perfectamente y me sentí mucho mejor.

"¿Edward?" dije en voz baja.

"Hmmm?" murmuró acariciando mi espalda con dulzura.

"Me gustaría decirte algo más. Bueno, he estado pensando y..." Empecé y él se rió entre dientes.

"Tuviste un montón de tiempo, ¿no?" Fruncí el ceño y me apartó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos, me besó suavemente. "¿Se te ocurrió algo interesante?" sonrió mi sonrisa torcida favorito y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Por supuesto lo escuchó y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Tomé una respiración profunda y agache la cabeza, por miedo de mirarlo a los ojos mientras continuaba.

"Se trata de Jacob." Murmuré en voz baja y le oí respirar profundamente, todavía acariciando mi brazo.

"Dime." dijo alentador.

Algo que amaba de Edward, era lo mucho que se preocupaba por cada pensamiento mío, aunque a veces no le gustara mucho o incluso le doliera oírlo. Siempre quería saber mis pensamientos acerca de todo, incluso sobre Jacob.

"Bueno... He estado pensando y he tomado una decisión, así que quiero que la sepas y que me digas lo que piensas." Le dije, mirándolo a los ojos profundamente. Me miró con curiosidad, luego asintió con el cabeza, pensativo. Sus dedos fríos seguían trazando patrones sobre mi piel.

"La primera vez que pase el día con Jacob, después de que..." mi voz se rompió. Respiré profundamente, tratando de calmarme.

"Después de que te deje" terminó mi pensamiento, su voz era un susurro torturado. Le acaricié la cara con ternura, sonriéndole suavemente. Sabía lo mucho que le dolía recordar y hablar de ese momento, cuando él me dejó. Le dolía demasiado. Todavía se consideraba responsable de lo que ocurrió entonces. Por todo el dolor y el sufrimiento. Pero yo lo había perdonado hace mucho tiempo.

"Volví a sonreír de nuevo, por primera vez sin ninguna obligación o actuación en un largo tiempo. Venía de mi corazón y finalmente se sintió bien. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que no convertimos en mejores amigos. Pude olvidarte un poco y a todo el dolor que sentía, mientras estaba con él. Por supuesto que no por completo, pero era mejor que estar sola o con cualquier otra persona. "

El dolor y la culpa ensombrecieron el angelical rostro de Edward. Me subió a su regazo y me acurrucó junto a él. Supuse que quería ayudar a aliviar las emociones de sus ojos. No quería torturarlo, pero quería hacerle comprender lo que estaba sintiendo y pensando ahora.

"No me tomó mucho tiempo en notar que quería que fuéramos más que amigos. Las pequeñas señales... La forma en que me miraba o me tocaba a veces... Eran más que un simple gesto de amistad ... Él quería que yo fuera su novia. Pero no estaba preparada para ese tipo de relación y no estaba segura si alguna vez lo estaría. El día en que llamaste a Charlie, tratando de asegurarte de si realmente estaba muerta..." se estremeció y me llevó más más cerca de él. "...Quería besarme." Los ojos de Edward se ensombrecieron un poco, pero se quedó tranquilo y continué. "Me entró el pánico. No sabía si quería que sucediera, no quería besar a otro hombre, pero te habías ido y pensé que no había ninguna posibilidad de volver a verte. Estaba tan confundida, no pude decidir qué hacer... Y fue... fue sólo a una pulgada de distancia, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Cuando llamaste. Entonces toda la locura comenzó". Tomé una respiración profunda de nuevo. Me frotó la espalda suavemente. "Ahora sé que si lo fuese besado solo habría sido un gran error. Y me alegro de que nos interrumpieras..." Negué con la cabeza, tratando de aclarar mis pensamientos. "No quería ser su novia y se lo dije tantas veces. No quería estar con nadie más que tú." Me sonrojé y descansó su mano en mi sonrojada mejilla, sonriendo tristemente. "Aunque era imposible." Susurré perdida en sus bellos ojos.

"No podía pensar en él más que como un amigo, no como lo hago por ti y no quería siquiera intentarlo." Toque su mejilla y luego enterré mis dedos en su suave pelo. Era tan inhumanamente hermoso. Envolvió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me llevó más cerca de su cuerpo escuchándome intensamente.

"Creo que no hice un buen trabajo para dejarle claro que no quería ser más que su amiga. Era difícil mantenerme lejos de él, mientras que sólo él podía mantenerme lejos de la depresión y el sufrimiento." mi voz no era más que un susurro, mientras más dolor cruzaba por su rostro, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, para que no lo viera.

"Tal vez era egoísta. Mi bienestar era más importante que el dolor que le causaba. No me importaba que le anime involuntariamente y al final no pudiera darle lo que deseaba. Esperaba que lo superara de alguna manera." He estudiado cuidadosamente la cara de Edward. Me gustaría poder oír lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

"Pero todo cambió después de que se unió a la manada. Nunca le agradaste, pero después su odio se hizo tan enorme, tan abrumador. No lo podía entender y me dolia profundamente. Supongo que a partir de allí él te odió, por lo que eres, y no por lo que me habías hecho. Tú te convertiste en su enemigo. Deseaba tu muerte." Me encogí ante esa palabra y me besó en la frente, dejando sus labios en mi piel. "Hubiera hecho cualquier cosa para matarte, él todavía lo haría" Estaba temblando ligeramente. El pensamiento de Edward muerto y que Jacob fuese el que lo matara era muy doloroso. Edward me limpio las lágrimas con sus fríos dedos y rozó sus labios contra mi frente otra vez.

"No pudo entender cómo podía amarte. No pudo aceptarlo. Y, por supuesto, no pudo entender por qué no lo amaba, por qué no podía ser suficiente para mí. Una vez me dijo que yo era un hipócrita y que lamentaba no ser el tipo de monstruo para mí. ¿Por qué amaba a un vampiro, pero no un hombre lobo? Ese era su punto de vista. Esta es también la forma en que piensa al respecto ahora, pero sólo puedo pensar en ello de una manera. ¿Por qué amo a Edward y a Jacob no? Para mí han sido siempre Edward y Jacob, y no un vampiro y un hombre lobo, enemigos." Suspiré. No podía entender por qué no ví todo esto antes. Los pasados tres días fueron muy ocupados para mí.

"Se volvió más agresivo e impaciente en tantas cosas. Especialmente en aquellas cosas que tenía algo que ver contigo o tu familia. A veces tenía dificultades para controlarse. Estoy empezando a entender esto ahora. Creo que Jacob, mi mejor amigo quien me gustaba, ha dejado de existir después de que él se uniera al mundo de las criaturas míticas, pero no quería aceptarlo. Terca como soy, me quedé para estar con él, aunque sólo le cause dolor a todo el mundo. Eso no era lo que debía hacer. Lo herí profundamente una y otra vez, al igual que a ti. "

"Oh, Bella." Edward susurró acariciando mi cara llorosa. "Dime, hermosa, ¿qué estás tratando de decir con todo esto?

Tragué saliva. Edward escaneo mi cara con ansiedad, esperando que continuara.

"Edward, tomé una decisión muy importante... No quiero volver a verlo, nunca." Edward soltó una exclamación y se puso rígido, sus ojos se agrandaron mientras me miraba. "Es lo correcto. Será lo mejor para todos. Incluso para él. Creo que él ya no es la misma persona y nunca lo volverá a ser. Solo me hace daño al no aceptar que te amo solo a ti. No puedo ser más su amiga y no quiero que ese incidente vuelva a ocurrir. No quiero que me toque. No quiero que nadie me toque de esa manera pero... Edward?" Le mire asustada, no entendía lo que estaba sucediéndole. Su expresión era ilegible, sólo me miraba como quien acaba de ver la luz por primera vez. Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que quería hacer, él ya estaba besándome como nunca antes, como si no hubiera mañana. Sentí su lengua recorrer mi labio inferior suavemente. Di un grito ahogado y él la empujó con suavidad en mi boca. Su dulce sabor hacia girar mi cabeza, no podía dejar de gemir en voz alta por el placer, cuando su lengua fría se arremolinó alrededor de la mía caliente. La sensación era indescriptible. Él me apretó más fuerte a su cuerpo y gimió mi nombre una y otra vez en mi boca mientras me besaba y acariciaba. Tenía miedo de lo que sucedería si esto fuera demasiado para él, si llegara a su límite y tuviese que parar. Dudaba que pudiera hacerlo.

Cuando se apartó para que respirara (estúpidas necesidades humanas...), me di cuenta que estaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo, pero no podía recordar cómo había llegado allí. Me sonrojé furiosamente. Edward se recostó contra el marco de la cama. Temía que habíamos ido demasiado lejos. Traté de bajarme de él, no quería hacerle esto más difícil, pero sus manos, que estaban descansando sobre mis caderas, no me dejaron ir. Él me tenía apretada contra él con firmeza. Sólo logré frotar mi centro ya húmedo y caliente contra su ingle. Podía sentir calientes llamas dentro de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se hizo irregular, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho. Nunca me había sentido así antes y creo que Edward sentía lo mismo. Sus ojos no estaban claros y tranquilos. Ellos eran salvajes y oscuros. Su mirada era tan intensa, que no podía apartar la mirada de él, no es que yo quisiera. Arrastró sus manos a lo largo de mis costados, presionando mi pecho cerca del suyo. Sentí que mi corazón que latía salvajemente se unía al suyo inmóvil, como uno solo. Cerré los ojos, tratando de calmarme y lo agarre de los hombros con fuerza, en busca de apoyo.

"Edward..." Gemí cuando nuestras caderas se frotaron contra la otra por accidente otra vez. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y lo mire asustada. Temía que esto era demasiado para él, pero había algo en su hermosa cara que no esperaba ver. Sus ojos eran negro carbón y brillaban. Era como el primer día que nos conocimos. Pero yo sabía que esta vez no fue por el deseo de mi sangre, sólo por mi cuerpo. Esto me encendió al instante, como nada antes. Nunca había sentido tan fuerte deseo por él. Nunca lo había deseado tanto antes.

"Tus ojos son más oscuros con una sombra." -susurró con voz ronca. "Tan bella". Se pasó la lengua por los labios lentamente, haciéndome temblar.

Jamás lo había visto actuar así y no quería que este momento terminara nunca. Deslizó una de sus manos por un costado a través de mis caderas a mi trasero. Volvió a frotar suavemente nuestras caderas y pude sentir su virilidad en apuros, en mi contra. Me sonrojé de un rojo profundo y sonrió, besando mi mejilla. Sus ojos perforando los míos.

"Ahhh..." Gemí de nuevo. Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando en sus brazos.

"Ohh, Bella." Edward se quejó, sin ser capaz de detener este momento. Luego apretó sus labios a los míos suavemente pero con entusiasmo.

Me besó con tanta pasión como no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Tenía que alejarse para que pudiera respirar, pero sus labios nunca me dejaron. Ellos eran duros y fríos como el mármol, y suaves y cálidos al mismo tiempo, dejando un rastro de ardor en mi piel mientras besaba cada centímetro de mi cara con amor, trazando mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello. Lo mordisqueó suavemente y gemí de placer, inclinando la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Poco a poco, besó un camino de regreso a mi boca y me agarre de su hombro más estrechamente con una de mis manos, mis dedos apretados a su camisa, arrugando la tela y enterrando mi otra mano en su suave pelo bronce. Lo halé bruscamente. Era bueno que mi novio fuera un vampiro, después de todo no podía causarle ningún dolor. Gimió en mi boca. Fue salvaje y animal. El sonido más sexy que hubiese escuchado nunca. Me apreté más cerca de él, si es que era posible, cuando Edward frotó nuestras caderas en un ritmo exasperantemente lento, pero muy erótico. Cada vez que mi núcleo caliente rozo su miembro duro solo sentía más y más placer.

"Uf... Bella... Bella... Bella..." mi nombre salía de sus labios como una oración. Su voz era baja y ronca mientras jadeaba. Su aliento fresco rozó mi piel sobrecalentada, acariciándola suavemente. "Te amo tanto... Isabella." Edward gimió, un poco tembloroso mientras lamía un camino en mi cuello, deteniéndose en ese punto dulce y sensible, justo debajo de mi oreja. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mí, rodeando mi cuerpo por completo.

Era difícil pensar con claridad. Pero en este perfecto momento vi todo tan claramente. Vi lo único que me quedaba por hacer. Lo que quería hacer en este momento más que nada.

"Edward..." Traté de formar una frase coherente, pero me era difícil de recordar incluso la forma de respirar. Me las arreglé para sacar mis dedos lejos de su cabello y apoyar las manos sobre sus hombros, tratando de alejarme de él débilmente.

-Sí, Bella, sí." -gruñó, y aceleró el ritmo, rozándonos más y más rápido. Deslizó su mano encima de mi trasero, a través de mi cintura, por mi costado, descansando en mi pecho. Él lo apretó suavemente y me acarició con cariño. Yo gemía en su oído sin poder hacer nada, lo podía sentir sonriendo contra mi cuello. Él me estaba haciendo extremadamente difícil decirle lo que quería. Todo de él burlaba mis sentidos, su dulce aroma, su delicioso sabor, su hermoso y perfecto cuerpo, su personalidad increíble y encantadora. Estaba en los brazos de un ángel, me sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. Pero tenía que detenerlo. Tenía que decirle esto antes de que me perdiera en él por completo.

"Edward, amor... ahhh... tengo que... oh, Edward... hmmm... tengo que decirte... ahh... algo... por favor... Edward" Jadee.

Edward sacó su cara lejos de mi cuello y clavo sus brillantes ojos en los míos. Sentía como si en ese momento me quemara en su ardiente mirada. Mi cuerpo estaba temblando violentamente y el deseo pasaba a través de nuestros cuerpos. La familiar electricidad zumbaba a nuestro alrededor, llenando mi pequeña habitación. Él esperaba un poco impaciente a que recuperara el aliento y, finalmente, explicara el por qué exactamente lo había tenido que detener en este perfecto momento. Podía sentir su miembro, a través de sus pantalones vaqueros y los míos, punzante contra mi muslo y el latido doloroso entre mis piernas. Lo deseaba con locura, pero quería decirle esto más.

"Bella, amor." suspiró, tratando de calmar su propia respiración. "¿Estás segura de que este es el mejor momento para hablar?" Se inclinó y arrastró su nariz a lo largo de mi mandíbula. "Me encanta hablar contigo-murmuró. "Pero no ahora, amor. Tal vez sea un vampiro, pero me estás matando ahora mismo." Su voz era espesa, ronca y sexy, rompiéndose en varias ocasiones. Jadeaba como yo, aunque él no tenía la necesidad de respirar. Era increíble saber que yo fuese la razón de ello.

"Sí". -Susurré sin aliento.

Me acurruqué contra él, ocultando mi rostro en la vasija de su cuello, acariciando suavemente su piel fría. Podía sentir que la cara me ardía. Edward esperaba en silencio que continuara, pero con el tiempo se impacientó.

"¿Y no me dirás lo que quieres, amor?" -preguntó, su voz era suave y aterciopelada, llena de amor.

"Ya lo he dicho." Murmuré contra su piel.

Él se alejó un poco de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos. Su rostro estaba confundido. Era muy divertido. No podía dejar de reírme de su expresión.

"Bella", gruñó, presionando su frente contra la mía. "¿Crees que es divertido? Me alegro de que lo estés disfrutando cariño, pero en este momento siento un grave dolor..." Me susurro, haciendo pucheros con sus labios. Era tan adorable que tenía que besarlo. Cuando me aparte estaba sonriendo como un idiota. Nunca lo había visto actuar así. Era tan libre y feliz. Pensé mientras le sonreía inocentemente.

"Mi respuesta a tu pregunta anterior es afirmativa." Le dije en voz baja poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de su cara. –"Sí, Edward."

Esperé a ver que estaba pensando. Me miró confundido, frunciendo las cejas adorablemente. Yo las acariciaba suavemente con los pulgares y bese la pequeña mella entre ellas.

Nos quedamos así durante minutos. Me miró fijamente. De pronto sus ojos y su boca se abrieron en estado de shock y cerró la pequeña distancia entre nosotros tan rápido que su movimiento fue borroso para mí. Estaba tan cerca que nuestras narices se tocaban y podía sentir su dulce aliento, fresco, acariciando mi rostro. Me deslumbró por completo, durante un largo momento no pude pensar ni en respirar, se me olvidó hasta mi nombre.

"Bella", susurró con asombro. Su voz sonaba tan emocionada. Nunca lo había escuchado así. Acarició mi cara con ternura y sonrió feliz. "¿Estás pensando lo que pienso que estás pensando?" hablaba tan rápido que casi no podía entenderlo. Tuve que concentrarme mucho para entender sus palabras. Pero tenía que reírme de él, era tan dulce. Era como un niño pequeño en la mañana de Navidad.

"No lo sé. Yo no soy el lector de mentes, ya sabes..." le tomé el pelo, sonriéndole tan inocentemente como pude. "Tal vez deberías volver a hacer la pregunta que crees que respondí y lo sabrás."

Ni siquiera termine la frase cuando Edward saltó de la cama, acunándome en sus brazos. Me dejó en el suelo con cuidado. Tan pronto como mis pies tocaron el frío suelo de madera, estaba de rodillas delante de mí, mirando hacia mí con ojos chispeantes. Me tomó la mano en uno de las suyas y en la otra sostuvo una pequeña caja de terciopelo. Era tan hermosa, que dolía. ¿Cómo puede esta criatura perfecta querer estar conmigo?

"Isabella" dijo en voz baja. Nunca mi nombre había sonado tan bien. Levanté mi mano libre y la puse en mi boca, tratando de contener mis sollozos de alegría. "Antes de conocerte, pensaba que mi vida era perfecta. Tan perfecta como podría ser. Tenía el amor de mis padres y mis hermanos. Tenía mi pasión por la música y algunas otras cosas. Pensaba que estas cosas eran suficientes para mí. Que se me había dado ya, demasiado en esta vida. Sabía que había amor en el mundo, podía ver el amor verdadero, fiel en mi familia, pero no creía que existiera ese tipo de amor para mí. Pensaba que podía estar completo sin ello, no lo necesitaba. Pero cuando te vi por primera vez tuve que admitir que yo había estado equivocado todo el tiempo. Si hay amor para mí, el amor de la mujer más bella del mundo es mío. Y no puedo, ni quiero vivir sin ti. Cuando estoy cerca de ti todo es tan diferente. Como la primera vez en mi existencia puedo ver los diferentes colores del mundo y escuchar todos los hermosos sonidos. Puedo respirar y oler todos los maravillosos aromas, que nos rodean. Finalmente no sólo existo, vivo. Como nunca lo había hecho antes. Volví a nacer por ti. Eres mi todo y yo soy todo contigo. Nadie puede hacerme sentir de esta manera, solo tú. No puedo estar sin ti ni por un segundo. Quiero pasar mi vida entera a tu lado como tu amor, tu pareja, tu marido. Cada día de nuestro para siempre. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa, mi hermosa Bella? "

Abrió la pequeña caja lentamente y me quede sin aliento. En ella estaba el anillo más hermoso que jamás había visto. Parecía muy viejo, como si fuera de otra época, pero era simplemente impresionante. Respire lentamente. No podía hablar. Sentía un nudo en la garganta debido a toda la felicidad que se sentía en ese momento. Estaba tan conmovida por sus palabras, por su voz, que estaban llenas de emociones y temblaba ligeramente mientras hablaba, por su intensa mirada. Lloré en silencio, mis lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Sentía su sabor salado en mis labios. Asentí con la cabeza suavemente, sin poder hablar incluso para dar un débil sí. Edward me soltó la mano y sacó el anillo de la caja agitándolo un poco en los dedos. Su intensa mirada traspaso mis ojos mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda de nuevo muy suavemente, como si fueran tan delicada como pétalos de rosa, y deslizo el anillo por mi dedo anular. Se levantó lentamente y acunó mi cara suavemente. Enterró sus dedos en mi pelo desordenado y se inclinó para besar mis lágrimas una a una, antes de rozar sus labios contra los míos. Entonces de repente él me tomó en sus brazos y giró a mi alrededor, mis piernas en el aire. Apreté mí frente a la suya y nos reímos juntos y felices.


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO: MY SWEET ANGEL**

**AUTORA: Kiseger**

**TRADUCTORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE SOBRENATURAL**

**CONTEXTO: FORKS, WASHINGTON**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**Disculpen mi demora pero estaba en epoca de examenes, ahora si, luego vino las vacaciones y ahora la tesis, y si nuevamente las clases! Pero prometo actualizar semanalmente, ahora si a leer!**

**Capítulo 3 – Dulce amor**

Cuando me sentí lo bastante mareada, nos sentamos en la cama. Edward apoyó la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama y me subió a su regazo. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él otra vez, acurrucándome cerca de él y descansando mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Mis labios y nariz rozaron su piel suavemente. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza, sus dedos empezaron a acariciar mi espalda con amor, dibujando patrones perezosos en ella, mientras que mis manos empezaron a jugar con el pelo de su nuca. Él inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, y presiono su mejilla a la mía.

"¿Te importaría decirme, hermosa, por qué cambiaste de opinión sobre todo el tema del matrimonio?" –preguntó después de unos minutos que pasamos en silencio. Me reí en voz baja y apreté un suave beso en su cuello antes de contestar.

"No sé si pueda explicarlo." Suspiré, mirándolo "En los últimos tres días mientras estabas de cacería con tu familia he estado pensando mucho. Sobre todo. Incluso sobre tu propuesta, pero no podía tomar ninguna decisión al respecto. No sabía qué hacer. No pensé que sería del tipo de chica que se casa al terminar la escuela secundaria, a los dieciocho años. Renee ha estado siempre en contra del matrimonio precoz. En su perspectiva uno no debe casarse antes de los 30, por lo menos. Ella me hizo prometer muchas veces que estaría lista y no cometería el mismo error que ella. El matrimonio de mis padres no es precisamente el mejor ejemplo. "

Edward me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, curiosos. Sus labios rozaron suavemente contra mi piel en cualquier lugar que pudiera llegar. Fue un momento de paz.

"Si piensas así, entonces ¿por qué mi anillo de brillantes está en tu delicado dedo justo ahora?" –preguntó con curiosidad, besando mis dedos y mi anillo al final.

"Oh, hay algunas razones para ello." Sonreí. "En primer lugar, sé que nuestro amor no es normal. No va a terminar, nunca. Siempre me amarás…"

"Por siempre". –susurró y me besó en la nariz. Asentí con la cabeza.

"… Y yo siempre te amaré." Sonrió a esto. "Sé que todos las adolescentes piensan que su primer amor lo es y por lo general están equivocadas. Pero somos diferentes." Edward asintió con la cabeza en comprensión. "En segundo lugar, no somos como cualquier otro pueblo."

Edward se echó a reír con tanta fuerza, que casi me caí de su regazo. Puse los ojos y sonreí suavemente.

"Tienes razón". Dijo, sin dejar de reír. Sus brazos me abrazaron más fuerte. "Estamos lejos de ser normales. Especialmente yo. Corazón, la mayoría de la gente, por lo general no oyen voces en su cabeza… Por lo general".

No pude contener mi propia risa.

"Así que no somos normales. Y hay algunas cosas que dijiste hace pocos minutos."

Él levantó una ceja. "¿Y cuáles son exactamente esas cosas? Deben ser cosas muy sabias si salieron de mi boca." Dijo con una sonrisa muy satisfecha en su perfecto rostro. Le di en broma una palmada en su brazo, con cuidado de no hacerme daño. Hizo una mueca, como si realmente le fuese hecho daño, se frotó el brazo con la mano.

"Auch, me dolió. Ni siquiera estamos casados y ya me estás golpeando." Dijo inocentemente. Sus hermosos ojos, fijos en los míos, tratando de deslumbrarme.

"Tramposo". Murmuré, sacándole la lengua.

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras una amplia sonrisa aparecía en su cara, con un movimiento rápido y repentino me llevó más cerca de él y me besó apasionadamente, dejándome sin aliento. Me derretí en sus brazos por completo. Ahí es donde yo pertenecía.

"¿Quieres escuchar mi explicación o no?" Le pregunté después de que me dejara ir, para que respirara de nuevo.

"Escucho". Dijo, y sonrió como un idiota. Puse los ojos por su tonta broma.

"Tus palabras tocaron mi corazón, me di cuenta de que tienes razón. No existe nada ni nadie que pueda mantenerte alejado de mí, ni Jacob, ni Billy o Charlie. Que me amas y me quieres y solo yo, soy lo único que te importa, y lo único importante para ti es lo que quiero. Tienes razón. Estaba demasiado ciega y asustada de ver estas cosas. No me importa lo que piensen los demás. No puedo hacer a todo el mundo feliz al mismo tiempo, aunque hasta ahora lo haya intentado. Esa es la verdad. Tú eres lo más importante en mi vida. Tu felicidad es lo que más me importa. Tú eres mi primera prioridad y cuando eres feliz, yo soy feliz. Eso es lo que necesito. Quiero estar contigo y quiero hacerlo de la manera correcta. Tu preciosa alma es lo más importante para mí. Este es el camino correcto. Puedo sentirlo. Te amo Edward. Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Quiero ser tu esposa. Quiero que me conviertas para que podamos estar juntos por siempre. Eso es todo lo que pido. Una eternidad a tu lado como tu amor. Como tu mujer".

Al terminar mi breve discurso, apenas podía hablar. Estaba llorando de nuevo, las lágrimas nublaban mi visión, traté de abrir y cerrar mis ojos para ver la angelical cara de Edward. Pude ver cómo mis palabras dejaron huella en él. Si fuera humano estaría llorando ahora. Se inclinó hacia mí lentamente y rozó sus labios con los míos en un suave y amoroso beso.

Nos sentamos allí por mucho tiempo, simplemente abrazándonos con fuerza. Mi mano derecha acariciaba su pelo bronce, mientras que la izquierda se apoyaba en su musculoso pecho. Me quedé sin habla por mi anillo de compromiso, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de él. Como los pequeños diamantes brillaban a la suave luz de mi cuarto, como las delgadas franjas de oro eran enmarcadas delicada pero firmemente, al igual que los brazos de Edward me acunaban. Como encajaba perfectamente en mi dedo, y sentía que lo había llevado desde siempre, como si fuera una parte de mí. Al igual que Edward es una parte de mí. Nunca había visto un anillo tan precioso. Era perfecto como Edward.

"Está un poco pasado de moda." Rompió el silencio. Su voz era baja y extraña de alguna manera. Lo mire de inmediato. Sus ojos estaban tristes. Me dolió y me confundió también. ¿Por qué estaba triste?

"¿Edward?" Pregunté, tratando de averiguar cuál era su problema.

"Si no te gusta y prefieres algo más moderno, podemos ir y comprar uno nuevo, juntos. Podrías elegir el que quieras." Dijo avergonzado.

"Oh, Edward. ¡No!" –Grité poniendo mis manos a ambos lados de su cara. "Edward, no me pudiste haber dado un anillo más perfecto. Es muy sencillo, sin embargo es increíblemente hermoso. La primera vez que lo vi, me enamoré de él. Casi no pude apartar la mirada de él. No lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Me encanta, como tú." Una impresionante sonrisa se expandió en su rostro, al que yo tanto amaba. Su rostro se iluminó como la cara de un niño en la mañana de Navidad. Olvidé hasta cómo respirar.

"Respira, mi Bella" Susurró en mi oído. Respiré hondo, tembloroso, inhalando su dulce aroma. "¿Realmente te gusta?" Me preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

"Me encanta". Dije y me sonrió.

"Era de mi madre. Mi padre se lo dio cuando él le propuso matrimonio. Carlisle me lo dio después de que él me cambió, con una gran cantidad de joyas de mi familia. Él los recogió por mí en mi casa mientras yo estaba cambiando." Murmuró en voz baja. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Me quedé sin palabras. Me había enamorado del anillo apenas había puesto mis ojos en él, pero ahora que sabía que en el pasado había pertenecido a Elizabeth Masen lo amaba. Realmente no podía ser más perfecto.

"Gracias." Le susurre, sentí una lágrima escapar de mis ojos. Edward la secó con sus fríos dedos y apretó sus labios con los míos suavemente.

Traté de empujar mi boca con fuerza suave, con ganas de sentir su dulce lengua de nuevo. Lloriqueé con impaciencia en contra de su boca. Mis manos se apoderaron de su rostro con más fuerza, mis uñas deslizándose en su piel de mármol, perdía mis dedos a lo largo de su mandíbula, sus mejillas, su sien y al final enterrándolas en su pelo. Sus labios se abrieron mientras él gemía suavemente. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda lentamente, sus dedos bailaban a lo largo de la nuca de mi cuello, aumentándolo la piel de gallina en mi cuerpo, y luego las enterró en mi pelo, tirando de mi cabeza más cerca de él, empujando nuestros labios con más firmeza.

Nunca habíamos compartido un beso como este antes. Nunca había dejado sus guardias tan abajo. Sus temores de que me haría daño en un momento de descuido, que el monstruo en él saldrían con toda su fuerza y recibiría lo que siempre había anhelado. Pero no ahora.

Él chupó mi labio inferior en su boca y lo mordisqueó suavemente. Su lengua lo acarició sensualmente, suspiré con fuerza en el sentimiento. Gimió, luego empujó su lengua en mi boca y la enredó con la mía. Fue la cosa más dulce que había probado nunca. Era frío y caliente al mismo tiempo, y envió una sacudida eléctrica a través de mi cuerpo. Gemí en voz alta, mis dedos apretados en torno a su pelo, tirando de el con brusquedad.

"Bella". Jadeó, dejando un poco de distancia. Sus labios se arrastraban por mi mandíbula, mi cuello, besando, chupando y probando mi piel. Incliné mi cabeza, dándole un mejor acceso, mientras trataba de recordar cómo respirar. Sus manos se perdían por mi espalda, sus dedos pulgares acariciaron suavemente mis costados. Sentí la frescura de su piel emanar fuera de él a través de la fina tela de mi camisa. Lloriquee de nuevo, deseando que no hubiese nada entre nuestras pieles, prefería estar en contacto con su piel desnuda sin nada que nos separara. Cuando llegó a mi cintura, sus manos me agarraron con más fuerza, pero aún con cuidado y llevó mi mitad inferior más cerca de él, frotando nuestras caderas juntas de nuevo. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás y gemi en voz alta al mismo tiempo que un deseo salvaje recorrió mi cuerpo. Quería más, ansiaba más. Edward gruñó. Sentí su pecho vibrar, sus labios se movieron a mi garganta, su lengua se burlaba de mí, mientras sus manos encontraban el dobladillo de mi camisa y deslizaba sus dedos debajo de la tela. Di un grito ahogado y me mecí contra él lentamente a medida que sus helados dedos tocaron mi piel ardiente. Mis manos todavía cerradas en su pelo, mis dedos pasaban a través de sus suaves rizos. Mis dedos bajaron por su cuello luego hasta su rostro, siguiendo la línea de su fuerte mandíbula y acaricie su mejilla, sus párpados y su frente con suavidad. Besó mi cuello haciendo un camino hacia arriba y apretó sus labios contra los míos otra vez. Sus manos se perdían en mi espalda, tirando de mi camisa muy lentamente, con los dedos índice acarició suavemente mi espalda, me hizo temblar. Mi corazón latía violentamente con fuerza en mi pecho y en voz alta. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en fuego caliente, ardiente.

"Edward". Di un grito ahogado cuando sus pulgares tocaron el costado de mis pechos y acarició la suave piel temblorosa.

Él se alejó un poco y trabó su mirada en la mía. Los dos jadeando, nuestros pechos subían y bajaban con la misma intensidad. Sus ojos negros como el carbón tenían hambre, pero vacilante, pedían mi permiso. Asentí con la cabeza, ruborizándome un poco. Él sonrió y apretó un suave beso en mi ardiente mejilla, a continuación, sus manos temblorosas quitaron mi camisa muy lentamente. El tejido suave acarició mi espalda, mi estómago, mi pecho. Mi cabello cayó sobre mi espalda desnuda, mientras lanzaba la pequeña pieza de tela al suelo y se congeló. Me senté en silencio, conteniendo la respiración mientras miraba mi pecho desnudo. No llevaba sujetador. Sentí mis pezones endurecerse cuando el frío aire golpeó mi piel sobrecalentada, y vi sus ojos volverse ónix en un segundo. Mi corazón latía en mi garganta, mi sangre corriendo por mis venas. Él apoyó las manos en mis muslos con suavidad, sus labios ligeramente abiertos.

Nos sentamos allí, inmóviles. Pasaban los minutos y solo se me quedó mirando en silencio, poniéndome más y más ansiosa. Busqué en su rostro, pero su expresión era inescrutable. Mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de no gemir, una horrible sensación comenzó a extenderse dentro de mi pecho, apretando con fuerza.

"Lo siento, Edward. Lo siento si te decepcioné" –Susurré con tristeza y levanté mis manos para envolverlas a mi alrededor, para esconderme de él. Me sentía tan avergonzada.

¿Cómo pude pensar, aunque sea por un segundo, que a una criatura tan perfecta como él, podría gustarle, que mi simple cuerpo sería suficiente para él?

Se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera lo noté. Me quedé sin aliento cuando sentí sus manos en mi brazo, sus dedos fríos apretados alrededor de mis muñecas, encerradas en un agarre suave pero firme.

"Por favor, no lo hagas." –susurró, mirándome, trabo sus ojos con los míos. No vi nada más que amor y adoración en esos magníficos ojos. Sólo para mí. Su sonrisa era tan inhumanamente bella, que hizo doler mi corazón.

"Edward". Respiré y me sonrojé en un tono más profundo de rojo.

"Eres absolutamente hermosa, mi amor. Por favor, no te escondas de mí y no te atreves a pensar que me decepcionas con nada. Eres tan perfecta, Bella. Te amo tanto". Dijo suavemente, se inclinó para besarme. Sólo un suave beso lleno de amor.

"¿Sabes a cuántos adolescentes les gustaría estar en mi lugar en este momento?" –preguntó con voz ronca.

Se alejó y me miró de nuevo. Su intensa mirada quemaba mi piel. Me estremecí.

"¿En la mente de cuantos he tenido que ver imágenes, así, de mi novia?"

Levantó las manos de mis muslos y las pasó a lo largo de mis costados, mi vientre plano, mis senos, tan cerca de mí, pero nunca tocando mi piel, sólo burlándose de mí.

"Nunca te subestimes amor. Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto."

Lloriquee un poco y me incline hacia delante, presionando mis pechos en sus manos. Gemimos al unísono a la sensibilidad. No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo. Tiré su boca de nuevo a la mía y lo besé apasionadamente.

"Tan suave…" murmuró contra mis labios cuando sintió mis pechos y rozó con sus dedos pulgares mis pezones duros, ganando un gemido gutural de mí.

En el momento siguiente, estaba de espaldas en la cama, mi cabeza apoyada en la suave almohada. Edward se sentó a horcajadas entre mis piernas, mirando hacia mí con avidez. Se inclinó para besarme y perdió sus labios sobre mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, presionando dulces besos, con la boca abierta en mi piel. Mis manos se apoyaban en su cintura, mis dedos crispados en la tela de su camisa.

"¿Edward?" Gemí suavemente.

"¿Sí, amor?" sopló a mi oído con voz ronca. Su hermosa voz aterciopelada era mucho más profunda de lo habitual.

"Estas demasiado abrigado."

Me miró, su ardiente y penetrante mirada me dejó sin aliento.

"Respira, mi Bella". –susurró y capturó mis labios en otro ardiente beso.

Cerré los ojos, perdida en la sensación. Su toque, su sabor, su olor tan embriagador.

Yo perdía, vacilante mis manos en sus costados hacia su pecho y alcancé los botones de su camisa con manos temblorosas. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba debajo de su forma de piedra. Anhelaba verlo completamente desnudo y expuesto a mí. Anhelaba la sensación de su pecho desnudo presionado contra el mío. Movi los pequeños botones con torpeza, tratando de abrirlos tan pronto como pude, gemi frustrada porque no era lo suficientemente rápida para mi gusto. Sentí a Edward sonriendo en nuestro beso. Levante un poco la cabeza, probando sus deliciosos labios con los míos, se rió suavemente de mí. Encontró mi torpeza muy divertida. Sus hermosos ojos, me miraban fijamente sólo haciéndome más torpe. Era difícil concentrarme cuando me miraba así.

"¿Necesitas algo de ayuda, amor?" sopló en contra de mi piel, besando mi nariz a lo largo de mi barbilla, labios, mejillas, acariciando mi piel con suavidad. Aún sonaba divertido.

"Sí". Gemí. "¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?" Le susurre al oído tan sensual como pude, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis caderas presionando con fuerza la suya, ellas se frotaron.

"Bella". Mi nombre salía de sus magníficos labios, mientras el gruñido más erótico surgió de su pecho. Toda burla y diversión desapareciendo de su voz.

Apretó sus labios contra mi cuello y chupó mis arterias. Mi vena latía, mi sangre se agolpó en su lengua, lamió a lo largo de mi cuello y hasta mis labios. Apretó un suave beso en mi boca antes de que se apartara y se sentara lentamente. Tomó mis manos con cuidado y se las llevo a la boca. Besó mis manos con amor antes de guiarlas de vuelta a su pecho. Miré fijamente todos sus movimientos con curiosidad. Tenía sus ojos en mi cara, mirándome con tanto amor. Entonces empezamos a desabrocharle la camisa, juntos, lentamente. Él controló nuestros movimientos, guiando mis dedos de botón a otro, moviéndose más y más en su cuerpo. Mis labios se abrieron ligeramente a medida que deslizó los botones a través de los ojales con facilidad, dejando cada vez más de su pecho y estómago desnudo. Cuando termino, dejó caer sus manos a los lados. Lo miré congelada por un segundo, mis manos se apoyaban en su cinturón. Entonces arrastré mis dedos debajo de su camisa, arareábam aún más, las pase a lo largo de su musculoso abdomen, a través de su ombligo hasta sus costados. Su piel era fría y dura. Era hermoso. Vi con asombro como sus músculos temblaban bajo mi tacto y gemí suavemente al verlo.

"En este momento yo daría cualquier cosa con tal de escuchar tus pensamientos, sólo esta vez". –murmuró. Levante las manos y acaricié suavemente sus brazos.

Mis ojos se posaron de nuevo en lossuyoss. El fuego que vi en ellos sólo alimentó la llama de fuego en la boca mi estómago.

"Ven aquí".

Se subió sobre mí.

Sus labios encuentraron los mios de inmediato. Su beso fue suave, pero con hambre, frotó sus labios contra los míos con amor, subí mis manos de su pecho a sus hombros y le quité su camisa, arareába al suelo junto a la mía. Mis dedos bailaban arriba y abajo en su espalda, mis uñas se deslizaron en su piel de mármol suavemente. Se quejó en mi boca y se apretó más a mí. Descansó la mayor parte de su peso sobre los codos y las rodillas, sin querer aplastarme. Sus dedos acariciaron mi pelo, luego mi cara suavemente. Gemí de placer como nuestros pechos desnudos se presionaron con fuerza. Subían y bajaban al mismo ritmo. Un deseo salvaje recorrió mi cuerpo. La sensación fue tan abrumadora. Me quejaba en voz alta en su boca y él levantó la cabeza, clavó su mirada en la mía. Vi el mismo fuerte deseo en ellos.

"Te quiero. Te necesito." Lloriquee.

Dejó caer la cabeza en la vasija de mi cuello. Sus labios se arrastraban hacia mi clavícula, besando y chupando mi piel allí. Los dos arareábamos en voz baja por el placer. Sentía como si estuviera en el cielo. Él murmuró mi nombre una y otra vez como una oración.

"Edward". Suspiré.

"Bella Bella … mi … mi ángel." Respiraba. "Me gustaría que supieras cuánto Te amo, lo mucho que significas para mí."

Besó su camino hacia abajo en mi pecho lentamente. Sentía como sus labios tocaban cada centímetro de mi piel.

"Edward". Me quedé sin aliento cuando besó mi pezón izquierdo. Mi corazón latió en sus labios salvajemente y mi espalda se arqueo en la cama, como los dientes rozó siempre tan cuidadosamente el pico duro y su lengua pálida, helada salió de su boca para lamer. Yo arrastraba una de mis manos sobre su espalda y agarré su trasero a través de la gruesa tela de sus pantalones, mientras la otra se apoderó de un puñado de su cabello bronce y traté de presionar su cara más cerca de mí. Mis muslos se apretaron más fuerte, mis caderas se restregó contra la de él sin mi permiso. Él gruñó salvajemente en respuesta y se trasladó a repetir sus acciones en mi otro pecho.

Sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. La palpitación entre mis piernas poco a poco se hizo insoportable al sentir la erección de Edward presionando contra mi centro.

Yo arrastraba mis manos hacia su cintura, acariciando su perfecta espalda y estomago en mi camino. Empujó sus caderas más lejos de mí, dándome un mejor acceso. Sus labios todavía jugaba con mis pezones y yo gemía en voz alta como las olas de placer recorrieron mi cuerpo, directamente hasta mi centro. Desabroché su cinturón con las manos temblando, lo saqué de sus pantalones, luego lo dejé caer al suelo. La hebilla se golpeo con el piso de madera con un ruido sordo. Entonces tomé el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, orando en silencio para que no cambiara de opinión ahora, porque no sabía de dónde había venido todo, donde estaban todos sus límites cuidadosamente establecidos, habían desaparecido, pero sabía una cosa con seguridad, no quería que terminara.

Me las arreglé para desabrochar su botón, alcanzado su cierre, pero sentí sus manos frías junto a la mías y me congelé.

Me sentí muy decepcionada y la sensación de lágrimas de rabia se reunió en mis ojos. Traté de aceptar que era demasiado para él y que teníamos que parar aquí. No quería empujar y poner a prueba su autocontrol y hacerlo mas difícil para él. Los acontecimientos de la última hora fueron más allá de todos mis sueños. Pero no podía dejar de anhelar más.

Pero sus helados dedos no me detuvieron. Se deslizaron bajo la cinturilla de mis viejos pantalones de chándal y comenzó a empujar hacia abajo lentamente, vacilante. Sentí sus dedos temblar contra mi piel cuando levanté mis caderas de la cama para ayudarle. Mis propios dedos alcanzaron su cremallera de nuevo y la empujé con cuidado, accidentalmente rocé su erección.

"Bella". Jadeó y gimió sin aliento. Sus dedos tomaron mis pantalones con más firmeza y oí un crack como el tejido débil se rindió bajo su control.

Colé mis propios dedos en la pretina de sus pantalones y lo empujé hacia abajo por su perfecto trasero, sus muslos y cuando no pude llegar a ellos con las manos los empujé más abajo con los pies. Los dedos de miss pies acariciaron lo largo de sus piernas hasta llegar a los tobillos. Se incorporó lentamente y deslizó sus manos sobre mis muslos desnudos, aumentando la piel de gallina en mi. Sus dedos se colaron en mis rodillas y acariciaron mis pantorrillas, tirando más y más de mis pantalones. Luego, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me quitó las pieza innecesaria de ropa y las dejó caer al suelo.

Luego miró hacia mí, el ardor en sus ojos ónix mientras deslizaba su mirada a través de mi cuerpo. Sentí el rubor llenar mis mejillas, mi piel se estremeció.

"Una belleza impresionante." –susurró con asombro y se inclinó hacia mí, apoyando su codo izquierdo en mi almohada, al lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose en él. Sus dedos enterrados en mi pelo. Apoyó la otra mano en mi mejilla, acariciando mi piel suavemente. Sus dedos bailaban a lo largo de mi pómulo y abajo de la mandíbula. Acarició mi cuello y mi clavícula arrastrando su mano hacia mi pecho, dibujando patrones perezosos en mi piel, y luego descansando justo por encima de mi corazón que latía con fuerza.

Levantó la cabeza y me miró. Traté de recordar cómo respirar.

"Te amo". –susurró-.

"Te amo." Respiré, hipnotizada por sus ojos.

Puse mis manos sobre su estómago, sus músculos tensos bajo mi toque luego se relajaron. Su aliento enganchado como la punta de mis dedos se perdían abajo en su abdomen, acariciando el bello suave que daba a su ropa interior. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se llenaron de leve pánico.

En ese momento él no era un vampiro del un siglo de edad, que podía leer la mente de todos y sabía las respuestas para todo. Era sólo un chico de diecisiete años de edad, que era tan inexperto en este campo que yo. Sí, había pasado por la escuela de medicina dos veces y probablemente ha visto más imágenes y pensamientos sobre esto en mente de la gente mas de lo que nadie se pueda imaginar. Él lo sabía todo sobre el amor físico, en teoría, pero nunca lo había experimentado él mismo. Nunca había sentido el fuerte deseo ondear a través de su cuerpo y la necesidad salvaje apretar su pecho, a escondidas lentamente más y más.

Le sonreí y besé cada centímetro de su inhumanamente hermoso rostro. Cerró los ojos y acarició su rostro contra el mío.

"Bella … Bella … Bella". Sopló en contra de mis labios, su voz se quebró cuando mis dedos se deslizaron bajo sus bóxer y acaricié su hueso púbico, evitando cuidadosamente no tocar su erección, aun no estaba preparada para eso, y luego remontar a su trasero perfectamente redondo, tomando las mejillas desnudas, tirando de él más cerca de mí.

Gimió con fuerza y apretó su frente contra la mía con suavidad, con la mirada en la mía. Sus labios estaban a sólo una pulgada de los míos. Se separaron un poco por el jadeo, su aliento fresco y dulce rozó mi cara. Pude probarlo en mis labios y en la punta de mi lengua. Movió la mano de mi pecho y rozó a lo largo de mi seno, apretando con suavidad pero con firmeza. Era mi turno de gemir esta vez. Mi pequeño pecho cupo de forma perfecta en la palma de su mano.

"Oh, Edward." Me quejaba en voz alta, con la respiración jadeante como él me pellizcó el pezón duro. Sonrió.

Mis manos apretaron su trasero con más fuerza, mis caderas se resistió en su contra. La sonrisa de Edward se desvaneció de inmediato y el gruñido más sexy escapó de su boca, como mi palpitante y caliente centro se frotó contra su ya dura erección. Era como si el fuego líquido se uniera con el frio acero. Sentía la humedad en mis bragas, empapando la delgada y pequeña tela. Edward inhaló bruscamente y vi algo intermitente en sus oscuros ojos, pero antes de que pudiera reconocer lo que era capturó mis labios en un salvaje beso.

Él pasó sus dedos a través de mi cuero, como fantasmas a través de mi cadera y se apoderó de mi muslo. Levantó la pierna lentamente y la envolvió alrededor de su cintura, meciéndose suavemente en mi contra, restregándose contra mí lentamente, sensualmente. Mi cuerpo se congeló, mi aliento enganchado en mi garganta.

"Respira, mi Bella". Murmuró, alejándose un poco. Su voz era baja y ronca, dejó de moverse un instante, pero no retiró. "No tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo, amor. Eres tan hermosa. Una diosa. Cada centímetro de tu cuerpo perfecto me llama." Gemí suavemente, mirándolo con mis ojos muy abiertos. Sus ojos estaban nublados mientras continuaba. "Eres tan suave y caliente. Y tu olor … tu olor, simplemente me vuelve loco. Tu sangre canta para mí mil veces más fuerte que antes, con esa mezcla sensual y dulce." Él nuevamente omó una respiración profunda, la mirada fija en mí, llena de lujuria. "Puedo oler lo mucho que me quieres."

Sus helados dedos serpenteaban alrededor de mi tobillo y trazó mi pierna muy lentamente. Sus ojos trabados con los míos, bebiendo incluso mi más pequeña reacción con avidez. Nuestra respiración desigual. Acarició suavemente mi pantorrilla y rozó los dedos a lo largo de la parte posterior de mi rodilla. Gemí otra vez, rozando mis labios temblorosos contra los suyos. Mis manos se amasaron su trasero más duro, mis uñas excavando la carne de piedra, empujando a bajar sus bóxer en el proceso. El trazó la parte posterior de mi muslo hacia mi trasero, su mano rozó a lo largo de la cara interna de mi muslo y la deslizó bajo el borde de mi ropa interior.

"Edward". Me quedé sin aliento, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza contra mi pecho salvajemente.

"¿Me quieres, Bella?" –susurró seductoramente.

"Sí. Sí, te quiero. Te quiero tanto, tanto". Yo jadeaba y traté de frotarme contra él, pero él levantó sus caderas ligeramente, mientras que su pecho y manos me inmovilizaban sobre la cama con firmeza, así que no podía llegar a él. Yo no podía dejar de sollozar en silencio.

Entonces oí algo que se desgarró. Era un sonido bajo, débil en el fondo de mi mente nublada por la lujuria. Su mano agarró la mía con suavidad, separándola de su trasero, luego la pasó entre nuestros cuerpos, haciendo una pausa en su abdomen.

"Bella". Respiró, cerrando los ojos por un breve momento. "Oh, Bella. He paseado por la faz de la tierra por un tiempo muy largo. Siempre solo. He conocido a miles de mujeres, pero nunca estuve interesado en alguna de ellas. No cuando era un ser humano, no desde que me convertí en un vampiro. Nunca he querido a nadie de la forma en que un hombre quiere a una mujer. Nunca he deseado a nadie antes. Nunca. Pero tú, mi niña hermosa, has puesto mi mundo al revés. Soy tuyo. Completamente tuyo. Mi cuerpo, mi alma ha esperado un siglo… por ti. "

Sentí que mi pecho se apretaba y las lágrimas se reunían en mis ojos. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba bajo su forma de piedra.

"Tócame, Bella. Tócame, mi amor." Respiro, presionando un suave beso en mis labios y guiando mi mano más abajo en su cuerpo, muy lentamente.

Mis dedos se perdieron por su abdomen, a través de su ombligo. Los músculos de su estómago temblaban ligeramente bajo mi toque de nuevo, igual que antes. Sentí su suave vello púbico haciéndome cosquillas en las yemas de mis dedos a medida que avanzábamos más y más. En el fondo de mi mente registré que sus bóxers se habían ido, así como mi propia ropa interior. Edward debía haberlos quitado de nuestros cuerpos. Se mordió el labio inferior y frunció el ceño en concentración, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, tan profundamente. Un suave gemido escapó de su boca como mis temblorosos dedos rozaron la base de su erección, y luego a lo largo de su eje. Él era tan duro y frío, su piel era tan tersa y suave, más suave que en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Gemimos al unísono una y otra vez. Nuestra respiración se hizo más y más desigual. Sentí que mi cabeza daba vueltas.

"¿Puedes sentir lo mucho que te deseo? ¿Puedes sentir lo que provocas en mí?" –preguntó y apretó su mano alrededor de las mía con cuidado, cerrando los dedos alrededor de su erección.

"Sí. Oh, Dios. Sí". Cerré los ojos y murmuré sin aliento.

Apretó sus labios con los míos y gruñó en mi boca.

"Me has hecho siempre sentir de esta manera." Jadeaba.

Me agarró la espalda firmemente mientras guió nuestras manos suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo en su pene. Sus labios se perdían abajo en mi cuello y mientras yo inclinaba la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso. Apreté la mano a su alrededor y empezó a mecerse lentamente en mi contra. Sentí que se endurecía aún más. Desenredó su mano de mi pelo, acariciando mi rostro suavemente, y luego cogió la almohada al lado de mi cabeza con fuerza.

"Edward … Edward …" Gemí su nombre una y otra vez. Sentía el latido crecer entre mis piernas, mis muslos se hallaban mojados.

"Dios, Bella. Te sientes tan bien. Tu mano es tan increíblemente caliente." Gruñó y besó sobre mi pecho.

Levanté mi mano de su espalda y la enterraron en su suave pelo cuando sus labios se envolvieron alrededor de uno de mis duros pezones. Su aliento fresco rozó mi piel recalentada. Su mano alcanzó la mía, entonces sentí sus dedos fríos moverse entre mis piernas, tocando mi zona más privada, donde nadie me había tocado antes. Abrí la boca y gemí fuertemente. Mi espalda arqueada en la cama ligeramente, presionándome más cerca de él.

"Edward …" Jadee.

"Bella …" mi nombre salía de sus labios como una oración. "Dios, eres tan suave y húmeda, niña hermosa."

Se burlaban de mi tierna carne con sus talentosos dedos, su pulgar rozó mi clítoris, voló en círculos alrededor de ella en el mismo ritmo que mi mano se movía en él, su dedo índice acarició suavemente mi entrada, y luego se deslizó dentro de mí fácilmente.

"Para ti. Sólo para ti." Gemí, meciéndose suavemente en su contra.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba bajo sus pies mientras ondas de placer me recorrían. Mi estómago comenzó a apretarse lentamente. Yo anhelaba su liberación, para aliviar las llamas. Sentí su polla latiendo en mi mano.

"Por favor, Edward … Por favor …" Gemí, enterrando mi cara en la almohada, mis labios rozando sus puños cerrados a mi lado.

Soltó mi pezón y presionó un pequeño beso en el antes de besar un camino en mi pecho hasta mi cuello. Sus dientes deslizándose a lo largo de mi arteria. Gemí su nombre una y otra vez y gruñó. Luego sacó su mano lejos de mí. Lloriquee ante la pérdida y moví mis caderas contra él, deseando más, siempre más. Él cubrió su mano sobre la mía de nuevo y la quito de su miembro con suave fuerza. Apretó mi mano contra su mejilla.

"Abre los ojos, Bella. Mírame". –susurró-.

Volví la cabeza un poco y lo miré. La intensidad de su mirada me dejó sin aliento. Apretó un suave beso en mis labios.

"Yo no quería que nuestra primera … yo no quería eso … de esta manera." Balbuceó. Si pudiera sonrojarse parecería tomate.

"Te amo, Edward." –Susurré, y le sonrí. "Por favor, hazme el amor. Hazme tuya."

"¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?"

"Estoy segura de ti."Le acaricie la mejilla con suavidad.

Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sentí la punta de su polla rozar mi clítoris mientras se acercó más a mí. Los dos gemimos al unísono.

"Bella". Me miró suplicante. "Tu eres lo más importante para mí. Te quiero más que a mi propia vida. No podría vivir conmigo mismo si te hiciera daño. Por favor, prométeme que me dirás si te duele en lo más mínimo. Promete que me vas a detener. "

"Te lo prometo, Edward." Respiró y pasé mis dedos por su frente, tratando de suavizar los surcos en ella y aliviar su tensión. "Confío en ti. No tengas miedo. Pertenecemos juntos".

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"Te amo, Isabella". –susurró y se inclinó para besarme. Era el beso más tierno que habíamos compartido nunca.

Su mano estaba sobre mi brazo, entonces tomó mis caderas. Su pulgar señaló patrones calmantes en mi piel. Se inclinó más cerca de mí, nuestros cuerpos apretados firmemente. Sus muslos separaron más mis piernas, abriéndome más para él. Entonces me penetró. Él se movió muy lentamente y con cuidado, con cuidado. Empujó su lengua en mi boca y la enredó con la mía. Nuestras lenguas bailaron juntas mientras se empujaba a sí mismo más y más profundo dentro de mí.

Cuando llegó a mi barrera, se detuvo, tirando de mí un poco. Su cuerpo se estremeció por encima del mío por el esfuerzo de permanecer inmóvil. Él me miró, su mirada trabada en la mía, sus ojos ardientes, ónix me encadenaron a él.

"Esto dolerá, amor." Dijo.

Asentí con la cabeza.

"Te amo". Respiré y le acaricié la mejilla. Movió un poco la cabeza y besó mi muñeca, sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

Movió sus caderas contra las mías de nuevo y con un movimiento rápido empujó dentro de mí por completo, luego se quedó completamente inmóvil. Sentí un dolor agudo y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Mis músculos tensos, mis dedos se clavaron en su espalda, mis uñas rascaron su piel. Mi otra mano agarró su pelo, mis dedos cerrados alrededor de el, tirando de el con brusquedad. Un pequeño grito se escapó de mi garganta y algunas lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro. Edward me besó amorosamente. Sus labios acariciaban mi piel con dulzura.

"Shh, por favor, no llores, mi amor. Por favor, perdóname, amor. Te amo tanto". –susurró y me acarició la cara contra la suya. Mis labios apretados contra su mentón, sus pestañas me hacían cosquillas en la mejilla suavemente mientras me quejaba en voz baja. "Te he amado desde el momento en que puse mis ojos en ti. Eras tan hermosa. La chica más mágica que he conocido. No sé por qué he luchado contra ello durante tanto tiempo. Te quiero, Bella. Te amo. Eres mi vida. "

Edward siguió hablándome, me distrae del dolor hasta que se desvaneció. Entonces empujé mis caderas contra él. Los dos gemimos de placer.

"Muévete conmigo, Edward. Muévete en mí. Está bien ahora. Te lo prometo." –Susurré sin aliento.

Se retiró casi en su totalidad a continuación, entró dentro de mí. Se movía en un ritmo suave y lento. El dolor no desapareció por completo, pero había algo más a su lado, un nuevo sentimiento, una sensación maravillosa, increíble, dominando todo lo demás. Algo que nunca había sentido antes, recorrió mi cuerpo. Edward empujó dentro y fuera de mi lentamente, nunca despegando sus los ojos de los míos, en busca de cualquier signo de malestar o dolor. Pero no había más dolor y la manera en que me llenaba, la manera de moverse dentro de mí, de acariciarme suavemente, era sensación indescriptible. Sentí que mi alma había estado en la oprimida, hasta ese momento y ahora finalmente libre. Sentía como si estuviera volando, como si estuviéramos volando juntos. Apretó su boca a la mía y me besó. Nuestros labios y lenguas acariciándose entre sí, bailando juntas. Estábamos suspirando, gimiendo y jadeando. Encajábamos perfectamente, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Nunca me había sentido tan completa antes.

"Edward … ¡Oh, Dios … Por favor, más duro, más rápido." Gemí en su oído como él enterró su cabeza en mi cuello y dejó besos húmedos, su boca abierta en mi piel caliente.

Él obedeció en silencio y tomó su ritmo. Sus movimientos se hicieron más fuertes.

"Oh, Bella. Tan perfecto … yo no sabía … yo no …" –gruñó contra mi piel. "Mi hermosa Bella. Eres mía … Sólo mía …"

"Tuya… solo tuya, Edward."

Mi espalda se arqueo como una onda de placer se disparó por mi columna vertebral, presionándome más cerca de él. Su mano se apoderó de la almohada con más fuerza, sus dedos rasgaron el débil tejido, pero no podría importarme menos. Su otra mano se deslizó más abaja por mis caderas y agarró mi trasero con firmeza. Él me levantó de la cama, presionando nuestras caderas increíblemente cerca. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura con fuerza, mis talones clavados en la parte posterior de sus muslos. Mi sexo estaba en llamas, en torno a él latía dolorosamente. Mi cuerpo entero gritó por su liberación.

Él empujó dentro de mi más profundo, más duro, gruñendo en voz alta. Grité su nombre cuando alcanzó un nuevo lugar dentro de mí y hundí mi cara en su hombro. Vi las estrellas en frente de mis ojos cerrados y sentía que mi cuerpo entero hormigueo en el placer. Yo estaba tan cerca.

"Edward … Edward, yo voy a … oh Dios … me voy a …" Gemí, empujando mis caderas hacia arriba.

Sentí que levantó su cabeza de mi cuello mientras se movia cada vez más rápido.

"Abre tus hermosos ojos … Déjame ver, amor … Déjame ver …" Él gimió con cada respiración.

Soltó mi almohada y coló un brazo bajo mi cuerpo, su otra mano aún descansaba sobre mi trasero. Él me levantó de la cama un poco y me aferré a su forma de piedra con fuerza. Abrí los ojos y lo mire, clavando mi mirada con la suya en el momento exacto en que el ardiente placer explotó dentro de mí. Mis labios se movieron mientras yo gritaba por él. Los dedos de mis pies se cerrados mientras mis paredes lo sujetaban a su alrededor con tanta fuerza.

-Sí, Bella … oh Dios, sí … " gemía como lo sentí vibrar dentro de mí.

Él empujó dentro de mí una … dos … tres veces más. Su espalda arqueada, con sus brazos apretados alrededor de mí y un gruñido pasado, salió de su boca impecable mientras sentía algo frío pulsar dentro de mí, enviando una nueva ola de placer a través de mi cuerpo llevándome al clímax por segunda vez esa noche.

Nos quedamos así durante un tiempo, hasta las últimas olas de nuestra euforia pasaron, mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro. Luego me acomodó lentamente y se inclinó para presionar un suave beso en mis labios. Nuestros pechos subiendo y bajando con rapidez, ambos jadeando. Se desplomó sobre la cama tirando de mí con él. Me aferré a él con fuerza, incapaz de dejarlo ir, en lo más mínimo, una de mis piernas alrededor de su torso, mientras que sus brazos me acunaban amorosamente, sosteniéndome cerca de él. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, justo por encima de su silencioso corazón.

"Te amo tanto, mi Bella". –murmuró, rozando sus fríos labios contra mi frente con ternura.

"Hmmm …" Aun zumbaba en el placer, aún no podía formar una frase coherente.

Él se rió suavemente y me besó en la frente de nuevo, hundiendo la nariz en mi cabello húmedo. Sus dedos acariciaban mi brazo y espalda con suavidad, enviando escalofríos por mi espina dorsal.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, levanté la cabeza y lo miró. Sus ojos eran de color topacio de nuevo, su rostro era tan tranquilo y apacible como nunca lo había visto antes, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Estaba tan inhumanamente bello. Apoyé mi barbilla en su pecho y lo miré fijamente. Mis dedos dibujaron patrones perezosos en su pecho y un círculo alrededor de su pezón. Acarició mi cara suavemente, quitando el pelo de mis ojos.

"¿Edward?" Respire, mientras sentía una emoción ir a través de mí cuando dije su nombre. Trajo a mi memoria viejos momentos de nosotros, cuando él no había hablado conmigo por un mes y de repente me pidió que fuera con él a Seattle. Sonreí por lo enojado que había estado en ese entonces, ¿cómo había querido mantenerse alejado de mí, pero no había sido capaz de hacerlo? ¡Qué tonto había sido entonces!

"¿Quisieras explicar el por que de tu sonrisa, amor?" –preguntó, sonriendo y acariciando mis labios con el pulgar. Lo besé suavemente.

"No". Negué con la cabeza y le sonreí ampliamente.

"Hmmm … no es justo." Él hizo un mohín.

Me reí y me incliné para besarlo.

"¿Qué quieras decir?" –preguntó él, jugando con un mechón de mi cabello.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste …"Empecé no supe cómo decirlo.

Él sonrió suavemente y llevó mi mano a sus labios. Besó mis nudillos suavemente y por último, mi anillo de compromiso. Sus ojos se detuvieron en la delicada joya en mi tercer dedo durante unos segundos antes de mirarme de nuevo.

"¿Por qué tiré todos los límites, que había creado con tanto cuidado desde el principio, por la ventana y he hecho el amor con la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya caminado sobre la faz de la tierra?" –preguntó, sonriendo mi sonrisa torcida.

Mi corazón, que acababa de encontrar su ritmo normal de nuevo, empezó a correr.

"Mhmm". Murmuré débilmente. Me deslumbró por completo.

"Bella". Suspiró, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. La mitad de él era seria, mientras que la otra le hacia gracia claramente su efecto en mí. "Desde el primer momento en que olí tu dulce sangre yo anhelaba por ella. Lo anhelaba más que cualquier otra cosa antes. Y pensé que nunca querría otra cosa más que tornar de ella. Pero yo estaba tan equivocado. Debido a que hay es algo que quiero más. Mucho más. A medida que fui conociéndote y acercándome a ti, enamorándome, sin saber siquiera que sucedería, y de pronto tu cuerpo, tu alma se convirtieron en otra cosa igual de importante para mí. Pronto quería tu cuerpo y tu alma tanto como quería tu sangre. Luché conmigo mismo con tanta fuerza. Eras tan tentadora en muchas maneras para mí. Pero después de nuestra separación "se estremeció ligeramente por el recuerdo. "La necesidad de tu sangre desapareció, porque sabía cómo se sentía al perderte, el pensar que habías muerto…"

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricie suavemente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

"Siempre te he deseado, amor." Dijo en voz baja. "Cada vez que te excitabas podía olerte y me volvía loco. Porque es tan deliciosa como tu sangre. Dulce y floral y solo tu. Fue muy duro para mi resistir. Y, la idea de que sucediera por mi culpa porque me deseabas mucho, hacía todo aún más difícil. "

Me sonrojé en una profunda sombra de rojo y él me dedicó una sonrisa radiante, con los brazos apretados alrededor de mí, tirando de mí más cerca.

"Yo no soy un tonto, tonta. Tal vez soy un vampiro, pero también un hombre. Te deseo a ti tanto como tú a mí. No tienes idea de lo mucho…" sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo mientras me miraba. "Pero temía hacerte daño. Y yo no podría vivir conmigo mismo si hiciera eso. Eres tan, tan hermosa, pero tan delicada y frágil, mi amor."

Acarició mi mejilla y me besó tiernamente. Sus labios se movían suavemente contra los míos, sus dedos enterrados en mi pelo, tirando de mi cabeza más cerca.

"Entonces, ¿qué cambió?" Le pregunté sin aliento después de que él se apartara, para que pudiera respirar.

"Todo lo que me has dicho hoy me tocó el corazón. Me elegiste. Aceptaste mi propuesta. Quieres ser mi esposa, quieres entregarte a mí por una eternidad. No tienes idea de lo que esto significa para mí. Eres lo más importante para mí Bella, y yo no haría nada que te haga daño. En ese momento sentí que me podía controlar y quería darte todo lo que quieres. Debido a que acababas de hacer mi mayor sueño realidad. Te amo, mi Bella. "

No me di cuenta estaba llorando hasta que limpió mis lágrimas con suavidad y luego me besó suavemente. Apoyé la cabeza hacia abajo sobre su pecho, abrazándolo cerca de mí. Yo quería estar con él así para siempre, pero el estrés de los últimos tres días me superó lentamente. Me sentí muy cansado y no pude ocultar mi bostezo. Sentí que cerraba los ojos lentamente y traté de luchar contra ello. Era muy tarde ya. Afortunadamente Charlie había salido a pescar y no volvía a casa hasta la mañana. Edward se rió suavemente y me besó en la frente.

"Duerme, mi amor. Te prometo que no voy a dejar tu lado ni por un segundo. Voy a estar aquí cuando abras tus magníficos ojos de nuevo en la mañana. Buenas noches y dulce sueños, niña hermosa."

Cogió la manta y la envolvió alrededor de nosotros con fuerza. Me acurruqué más cerca de él, cada vez más cómodo y lo abracé con fuerza. Una de sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras que la otra se perdía arriba y hacia por mi muslo con dulzura. Cerré los ojos y gemí de placer con suavidad.

"Te amo". Murmuré medio dormida y presione un suave beso en su pecho. Sentí que enterró su cara en mi pelo y respiro mi esencia profundamente.

"Como yo te amo, mi Bella". –susurró, y tocó con sus labios fríos mi frente y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Luego me quedé dormida.

**Por favor si ven algún error háganmelo saber, son 19 paginas de Word y es normal que algo se me pase…**

**¿Quién esta apunto de salir a la calle a buscar su propio Edward?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**TITULO: MY SWEET ANGEL**

**AUTORA: Kiseger**

**TRADUCTORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE SOBRENATURAL**

**CONTEXTO: FORKS, WASHINGTON**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

**¡VOLVI!**

**DISCULPEN LA DEMORA. AHORA SI, A LEER!**

Capítulo 4 – Sueños y recuerdos

Me quedé inmóvil. Todo estaba oscuro a mí alrededor, así que apenas podía ver donde estaba. Pero sabía que estaba en algún lugar fuera, porque podía sentir el viento que soplaba suavemente sobre mis mejillas y una llovizna suave.

Miré hacia el cielo, no podía ver las estrellas o la luna, ya que se escondían detrás de las nubes. Estaba nerviosa, pero no sabía por qué. Lo único que sabía era que estaba esperando algo. Algo malo. Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio antinatural, muerto. Me estremecí.

Me di la vuelta lentamente y miré a mi alrededor. Mis ojos buscando algo en la oscuridad y el nerviosismo aumentó cuando vi algo muy cercano a mí. Pensé que estaba sola, pero estaba equivocada. Había alguien más aquí. Di un paso vacilante y tropecé con mi propio pie, cayendo al suelo y golpeado una de mis rodillas. Comencé a sangrar un poco. Podía olerlo. Me maree. Entonces la criatura se movió. Levanté la cabeza al instante y lo miré de nuevo. Estaba exactamente en frente de mí, tan cerca que podía ver su cara y tocarla. Mi boca se abrió. Era un bebé. La niña más hermosa que había visto nunca. Ella estaba tirada en la hierba húmeda y llegué a ella para tomarla en mis brazos.

Ella era muy joven, tal vez tenía un año de edad, pero era tan inhumanamente bella. Me sonrió. Di un grito ahogado. Su sonrisa era absolutamente impresionante. Nunca había visto algo así antes, pero era tan familiar para mí por alguna razón. No sabía por qué. La miré hipnotizada mientras ella me miraba con ojos curiosos. Di un grito ahogado de nuevo. Yo conocía esos ojos. Los veía todos los días. Me miró a los ojos y sentí como si estuviera mirando a un espejo. Esos eran mis ojos, los ojos de Charlie. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Ella sonrió de nuevo con esa sonrisa tan familiar y en ese momento supe de quién era. Miré su nariz perfecta, sus labios de color rosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su pelo suave, bronce. Yo los conocía desde hacía casi dos años. Eran los delicados rasgos de Edward. Esta niña maravillosa en mis brazos era nuestra. Nuestra hija. Mi bebé.

Me quedé sin palabras. Ella era tan perfecta, tan real. Me incliné hacia ella y besé su suave frente. Olía maravilloso, igual que Edward y estaba tan caliente. Ella se rió. Su risa de bebé sonando igual que las campanas.

Entonces las nubes se fueron y la luna brillaba para nosotras. Miré a mi alrededor y ví que estábamos en un prado. Nuestro prado. Era hermoso a la luz de la luna.

De pronto hubo movimientos en el bosque. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar con miedo. Oscuras figuras comenzaron a salir lentamente de los árboles, una por una, hasta detenerse al borde del prado frente a nosotras, mirándonos. Cada una de ellas llevaban capas oscuras. Apreté la niña más fuerte a mi pecho. Ella comenzó a llorar y se sujetó a mi camisa. Sus diminutos dedos apretados fuertemente a ella. Sabía quiénes eran y qué querían, no había duda. Los Volturi estaban aquí y querían a mi bebé.

Hubo un movimiento repentino y de pronto Edward estaba de pie delante de nosotras, y frente a ellos. Me acerqué a él todo lo que pude, quedando nuestro bebé protegida tras su espalda, deslicé mi brazo libre alrededor de su cintura arrastrando mi mano sobre su estómago. Puso su mano sobre la mía. Podía ver sus rostros. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Félix, Jane y algunos otros que no conocía. Todos estaban aquí. Por nosotros. Igual que cuando los vi por primera vez en Italia. Nada había cambiado en ellos.

Un instante después nos estaban atacando y grité ...

Me desperté por mis propios gritos. Todavía estaba oscuro, pero era muy temprano. Yo sollozaba histéricamente. Sentí una mano fría sobre mi brazo y salté. Fuertes brazos me abrazaron con fuerza desde mi espalda y una voz aterciopelada me susurró al oído.

"¡Shhh, amor, shhh. Soy yo. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, cariño. ¡Cálmate, cariño! Estás a salvo, estoy aquí contigo. Te amo. ¡No llores, por favor! Está bien, todo está bien. Fue solo una pesadilla. ¡Tú estás aquí, en mis brazos amor!. ¡Shhh! " Me di la vuelta en sus brazos y me acurruqué más cerca de él, mis brazos y piernas a su alrededor y hundí mi cara en la vasija de su cuello inhalando su dulce olor profundamente. Él me acarició el pelo y la espalda suavemente, susurrando dulces palabras de amor para mí que me ayudaron a calmarme. Era difícil creer que eso era sólo una pesadilla. Fue tan real. Yo no podía hablar, solo escuché la suave y aterciopelada voz de Edward. Pasó casi una hora, hasta que pude calmarme.

"¿Estas mejor ahora, cariño?" Edward murmuró contra mi frente. Asentí con la cabeza. "¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?" -preguntó, su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

"No" Le dije. "¿Edward, me puedes hablar más? Quiero escuchar tu voz. Por favor" Sentí que sonreía.

"¿Qué te gustaría escuchar, amor?" preguntó.

"No sé". Murmuré y besé su hombro. "¿Tal vez sobre ti y tu familia? ¿Me hablarías de ellos, por favor? Por supuesto, si no quieres..."

"¡No! Me encantaría hablarte sobre ellos. Te amo." Él dijo en voz baja y me besó suavemente. "Es difícil para mí. No recuerdo mucho de mis verdaderos padres. Los recuerdos humanos se desvanecen poco a poco, uno por uno. Sé que mi madre era hermosa como tú, mi amor." Él me besó en la nariz "Ella tenía los ojos color esmeralda. Que siempre brillaban y el pelo bronce y largo . Lo heredé de ella. Carlisle dijo que yo era igual a mi madre y no sólo en el exterior, sino por dentro también. Ella me quería mucho y quería que yo fuera feliz, que encontrara a una mujer y me enamorara, tuviera una buena vida… "su voz era triste, sus ojos estaban buscando algo en la distancia, que pertenecía al pasado. Llevé mis dedos a su cabello suave y masajee su cuero cabelludo. Cerró los ojos y se inclinó a mi tacto.

"¿La amabas?" Le pregunté.

-Sí. Mucho. Respondió. "Ella no era difícil de amar. Todo el que la conocía la amaba. Era una madre maravillosa. Aunque a veces era testaruda. ¿No te recuerde a una persona?" -preguntó juguetonamente. Le mordí el hombro y gimió suavemente. Deslizó una de sus manos por mi trasero desnudo y empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. Fue mi turno de gemir.

"No tengo idea de quién estás hablando." Le contesté inocentemente.

"Por supuesto que no-murmuró. "Ella quería que yo aprendiera a tocar el piano. Tuve que ir a clases de piano y practicar por horas en casa todos los días. Lo odiaba." No podía dejar de reírme de él. Sonaba tan absurdo. No podía imaginar un Edward que no amara tocar el piano. Su amor por la música era parte de lo que era ahora. No podía creer que hubo un tiempo cuando esa parte faltaba, traté de imaginarlo, pero era imposible para mí.

"¿En serio? ¿Lo odiabas?" -Pregunté, mi voz estaba llena de incredulidad.

-Sí. Es muy gracioso ahora, ¿no? Pero sí, esa es la verdad. " él se rió y me besó en la mejilla. "Me gustaba escuchar el piano cuando alguien estaba tocando, por ejemplo, mi madre. Ella era excelente en eso. Pero yo no era bueno. Yo estaba impaciente. No tenía a una hermosa chica sentada a mi lado en el banco del piano para encantar con mi música. Si la hubiera tenido yo no lo habría odiado tanto y aprendido más, estoy seguro. " Miré hacia arriba y él tenía una sonrisa muy satisfecha en su rostro perfecto. Moví mis caderas con cuidado, una vez, acariciando su polla con mis pliegues ya mojados y esa sonrisa tonta inmediatamente desapareció de su rostro. Él tragó saliva y cerró los ojos apretándome más fuerte a él. Gemimos al unísono.

"Tú eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido." Él me susurró al oído con voz ronca. Lo miré inocentemente y me besó.

¿Y tu padre? ¡Dime algo acerca de él, por favor! "

"Bueno... era un abogado. Él era muy bueno en eso. Amaba su trabajo y a su familia aún más. No me acuerdo bien, pero creo que me dijo en su lecho de muerte que él estaba muy orgulloso de mí. No estoy seguro de que si es un recuerdo real o no, pero me encanta pensar que es real. Realmente no lo recuerdo mucho, tengo menos recuerdos de él que de mi madre, pero sí sé que era mi ideal. Quería ser un hombre como él. " Estaba perdido en sus recuerdos. Lo miré y sentí que me enamoraba de él otra vez. Era tan increíble.

"¿Y lo hiciste?" Le susurré y me miró a los ojos.

-Sí. Supongo que lo hice. Aunque no pueda lo pueda recordar mucho, se que siempre será una parte de mí. Creo que él y mi madre hicieron un gran trabajo conmigo. "

"Yo creo que sí", Acaricie su cara. "Además de Carlisle y Esme. Siempre voy a estar agradecida con todos tus padres, los reales y los adoptivos. Eres un hombre sorprendente Edward y te amo mucho" enterró su cara en mi pelo e inhaló profundamente.

"Te amo demasiado, mi Bella". -susurró-.

"¿Edward? ¿Vivías en Chicago, en ese entonces, no?" Le pregunté. De pronto tuve una idea.

-Sí, pero tu ya lo sabías. " dijo confundido.

"¿Podemos ir allí por unos días, algún día? Y así visitar tu antigua casa y tal vez las tumbas de tus padres, si lo deseas. Me gustaría ver dónde vivías cuando eras niño, cuando eras humano." se puso rígido en mis brazos y no dijo nada, ni siquiera respiraba. Empecé a sentir pánico, tal vez esta no era una idea tan buena como yo pensaba.

"Olvídalo, Edward. No fue una buena idea. Entiendo que esto es muy duro para ti. Lo siento. Por favor, perdóname" traté de apartarme de él y ponerme de pie para salir de la habitación, pero sus fuertes brazos no me dejaron ir. En su lugar, me miró a los ojos profundamente. Su rostro era muy tranquilos y una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios. Ahora estaba confundida.

"¡No, amor! ¿Hablas en serio? ¿De verdad quieres ir allá? ¿Estás segura?" su voz estaba llena de esperanza. Tal vez él también quería esto.

"Sí, me encantaría. Pero sólo si también lo deseas." Me besó la frente con suavidad.

"Entonces lo haremos. Veras, después de mi _muerte,_ nuestra casa se vendió porque no tenía parientes a heredar. Y hace unas décadas, la compré de nuevo. Esta totalmente renovada. Traté de recuperar mi antigua casa, amueblándola exactamente como lo estaba en ese entonces, tal vez con unas pocas diferencias. Sólo la vi una vez, pero creo que es muy agradable. Y tengo a alguien que la limpia con regularidad. Por eso, cuando vayamos a Chicago podemos quedarnos en ella si lo deseas. " Me quedé sin palabras. Me gustaría ver el lugar donde mi Edward había crecido. Donde jugó y corrió cuando era niño. Estaba tan emocionada y feliz de que quisiera compartirlo conmigo. No podía esperar para verlo.

"Por supuesto que quiero", susurré al fin. "¿Edward, crees que si tus padres estuvieran vivos yo les fuese gustado? ¿Les fuese parecido que soy una buena mujer para su precioso hijo?"

-No-dijo él. Podía sentir mi corazón desgarrarse. "Ellos te amarían y pensarían que eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Porque lo eres. Te amo con todo mi corazón" salpicó mi cara con besos suaves, mientras yo le sonreía. Entonces mi estómago gruñó. Me sonrojé y escondí mi cara en la vasija de su cuello avergonzada. Él sólo se rió. Estúpidas necesidades humanas.

"Hora de desayunar para el ser humano", dijo y se levantó lentamente conmigo en sus brazos. Mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, nuestros pechos presionados con fuerza. Me llevó hasta al baño y me puso suavemente en el suelo.

"Toma una ducha cariño, mientras te haré el desayuno. Charlie llegará a casa pronto. Creo que no estaría feliz si él nos viera así. Tal vez tendría un ataque cardiaco." Me sonrió angelicalmente, besó la parte superior de mi cabeza y me dejó solo para mi momento humano.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITULO: MY SWEET ANGEL**

**AUTORA: Kiseger**

**TRADUCTORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE SOBRENATURAL**

**CONTEXTO: FORKS, WASHINGTON**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo 5 - Pensamientos

Me metí en la ducha y abrí el agua caliente. Se sentía increíble contra mi piel. Sentí un poco de dolor por las actividades de la noche anterior. El aroma de fresa fresca de mi champú relajó mis músculos tensos. Cerré los ojos y traté de recordar cada detalle de nosotros al hacer el amor. ¿Cómo se había sentido en mi contra, cómo encajamos, cómo se movía dentro de mí? y el momento en que había estallado el mundo que nos rodeaba. Era tan hermoso y perfecto. Siempre había sabido que podíamos hacer esto. Que Edward no podía hacerme daño, incluso si él era un vampiro con fuerza inhumana. Él me amaba demasiado para hacerlo. Y él lo había demostrado perfectamente anoche. Mi Edward. Mi amor. Mi alma. Mi marido.

Mi marido...

Esa palabra ya no me molestaba, como lo había hecho hasta hace unos pocos días. Había decidido y sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Ya no podía vivir sin él. No quería vivir sin él. Él era mi otra mitad, mi alma gemela. Él era el único que podía hacerme sentir su complemento.

Ahora teníamos que decirles a nuestros familiares y amigos que nos casábamos. Sabía que la familia de Edward estaría muy feliz por nosotros, incluso Rosalie. Todos habían tenido que ver a Edward solo por mucho tiempo, solo una pálida sombra de su verdadero yo. Siempre se habían preocupado por él. Especialmente Carlisle y Esme. Sabía que había herido profundamente a Carlisle que Edward no había sido capaz de aceptar lo que él había tenido que hacer para que pudiera sobrevivir a su enfermedad, y luego tuvo que verlo sufrir por décadas. Estaba segura de que hubo veces que casi había lamentado haberlo obligado a esta vida, a pesar de que le amaba tan profundamente, como si fuese su propia sangre. Esme y él solo habían querido que Edward encontrara paz y felicidad. Pero ya no tenían que preocuparse más, porque Edward había encontrado finalmente su lugar en el mundo, y yo haría cualquier cosa para hacerlo feliz por el resto de la eternidad. Nunca tendría que estar solo de nuevo.

Siempre me ha dicho lo diferente que había sido en el pasado. Pero no podía imaginar a un Edward diferente al que había conocido. Me habían contado un montón de historias acerca de él, pero era difícil para mí creer en ellas. Él era tan diferente ahora, como sería de otra persona.

Así que no habría ningún problema con su familia. Yo estaba emocionada, incluso por decirles, porque ellos sabían exactamente cuánto significaba esta boda para Edward. Podía imaginar la reacción de todos. Esme, que siempre había sido como una segunda madre para él, entraría en éxtasis. Me podía imaginar su llanto sin lágrimas de alegría. Ella estaría muy feliz por sus hijos. Era una de las muchas cosas que me encantaba de Esme, como ya me quería como si fuera su propia hija.

Ella era mi segunda madre y sería mi madre por toda la eternidad.

Carlisle estaría muy feliz por nosotros. Nunca había sido tan sólo el creador de Edward, sino también su padre. Había estado con él desde el primer minuto en que había abierto sus magníficos ojos a su nueva vida, ayudándolo y amándolo, incluso lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos cuando había vuelto a él después de sus años rebeldes. Él no lo había juzgado o castigado, sólo había sido feliz de que estaba con ellos de nuevo.

Emmett... sería Emmett y se burlaría de nosotros hasta la muerte. Él no podría enterarse nunca que habíamos hecho el amor anoche. Sería horrible, nos tendríamos que mudar a otro planeta para escapar de sus burlas.

Rosalie sería feliz. Por lo menos, eso esperaba. Después de mi salto de acantilado y nuestro viaje a Italia, era más agradable conmigo, pero mantuvo su distancia. Tenía la esperanza de, quizá algún día podríamos ser amigas. Todo dependía de ella. Nunca tuve un problema con ella y siempre pude entender sus sentimientos hacia mí.

Jasper estaría extasiado, porque amaba a Edward como un hermano y por supuesto, por las emociones de todos. Pobre Jasper.

Y Alice… sería Alice. Ella estaría saltando de emoción y no me sorprendería que ella ya hubiera planeado toda nuestra boda. Pero yo le dejaría divertirse. Su hermano favorito y su mejor amiga se iban a casar después de todo.

Cuando el agua se heló, salté de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla grande, suave y esponjosa, y puse otra alrededor de mi cabello mojado, dándome cuenta de que había olvidado la ropa limpia. Después me lavé los dientes, y regresé a mi habitación para buscarla y vestirme.

Entré en mi habitación, tarareando en voz baja. Tiré la toalla de mi cabeza, dejando que mi pelo cayera alrededor de mi cara y espalda con suavidad.

"Hmm ... hermoso." He oído gruñir a Edward en voz baja.

Lo miré, estaba tirado en mi cama, tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza, sus piernas cruzadas. Era perfecto. Mi dios griego personal. Me miró con sus hermosos ojos carbón, negros, con los labios ligeramente separados y su pálida lengua salió y lamió a lo largo de su labio inferior sensualmente. Mi respiración se aceleró, gemí suavemente a la vista de él. Sus labios se estiraron en una sexy sonrisa y me ruboricé. En un instante estaba delante de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, abrazándome estrechamente. Sus labios acariciaron mi cuello con suavidad.

"¿Sabías, amor, que cuando te sonrojas no sólo tus mejillas toman color, sino también tu cuello y todo tu pecho? Es muy tentador". -murmuró contra mi piel.

Gemí en voz baja, tratando de recordar cómo respirar correctamente. Mis manos agarraron sus antebrazos con fuerza, tratando de ganarme la vida cuando mis rodillas empezaron a temblar. Se rió en voz baja y apretó un suave beso en mis temblorosos labios.

Se alejó un poco y apretó su frente contra la mía. Su dulce aliento acariciaba mi rostro y me sentí mareada.

"¿Me permites elegir tu ropa de hoy, amor?" -preguntó con su voz dulce y aterciopelada.

Yo sólo pude asentir.

Me dio un último beso, que me dejó por completo sin aliento, a continuación se apresuró a mi tocador y empezó a mirar a través de mi ropa. Me acerqué a mi cama y me senté, tratando de recuperar el aliento, esperando por él.

Mis pensamientos volvieron a mi familia. Sería más difícil para mí decirles que Edward y yo íbamos a casarnos que a la familia de Edward. Mucho más difícil. Mis padres no podían entender la profundidad de nuestra relación y nuestros sentimientos. En parte porque no sabían la verdad acerca de Edward. Pero a decir verdad, no pensé que si lo supiesen, aceptarían nuestro compromiso más fácil. Realmente no podía imaginar su reacción por la nueva, pero estaba segura, de que no sería buena.

Charlie todavía no perdonaba a Edward por abandonarme el pasado mes de septiembre y causarme tanto dolor. Había sufrido a través de esos largos meses, solo conmigo, mirando como lentamente iba muriendo por dentro, escuchando mis gritos cada noche, cuando mis pesadillas me habían perseguido, pidiéndome que comiera algo, saliera con mis amigos y olvidara a Edward. Poco había sabido, que jamás podría haberlo olvidado, porque él era una parte de mí, mi otra mitad y lo necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba el aire. Odiaba a Edward con pasión y en secreto tenía la esperanza de que un día eligiera a Jacob. Me sentía culpable por haberle causado tantos problemas, y llevado a través de toda esta miseria, que no merecía.

Renee, por el contrario, no odiaba a Edward tanto. Ella sólo había oído hablar de los meses de oscuridad, no lo había visto con sus propios ojos, no los había vivido conmigo. Y su alma infantil en realidad no podía entender el dolor que había sufrido. Viviendo en el valle del sol apenas podía creer que alguien no pudiera ser feliz, o al menos no por mucho tiempo. Ella cree obstinadamente que Edward era nada más para mí que un flechazo adolescente y lo olvidaría tarde o temprano. Ella no quería ver la verdad, porque era más fácil para ella. El matrimonio era el mayor temor de su espíritu libre, y a sus ojos casarse cuando era adolescente era el pecado más horrible que alguien pudiera cometer.

Sabía qué clase de vida quería para mí. Y sabía que esa vida no podría hacerme feliz. Sería sólo una sombra de mí misma, una pálida sombra de lo que yo podría ser estando con Edward. Yo sabía lo que quería. Quería a Edward y quería ser su esposa. Esta era la única manera de vivir y ser feliz. Al lado de Edward, como su compañera de igualdad, como su esposa. La señora Bella Cullen. El pensamiento de mi futuro nombre me causó un escalofrío que bajo por mi espalda y tuve que sonreír. Me parecía simplemente perfecto.

Ya había elegido mi camino y estaba lista para dar mi primer paso hacía él. Me sentía fuerte. Más fuerte que nunca. Podía hacer cualquier cosa con Edward a mi lado. Incluso enfrentar la ira de mis padres, porque sabía que se iban a enojar conmigo, y aún más con Edward. Pero yo esperaba que todo estuviera bien al final y que aceptaran mi decisión.

De pronto, fríos dedos acariciaron mis mejillas y labios de piedra me tocaron la frente con suavidad. Salté un poco sorprendida. No me di cuenta de que Edward se había sentado a mi lado, demasiado perdida en mis pensamientos.

"¿Quieres decirme, hermosa, qué te preocupa tanto?" -preguntó con una voz suave, besando mi hombro desnudo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y me llevó a su regazo. Me acurruqué junto a él, sonriendo. Mi cara se puso roja cuando me acordé de que estaba prácticamente desnuda.

"Lo siento". Me besó en la nariz. "Estaba pensando en nuestro compromiso. Tenemos que decirle a todo el mundo. Sólo traté de imaginar las diferentes reacciones. Tu familia estará en la luna, y la mía... bueno, no tanto. Será muy duro para mis padres. Ellos estarán decepcionados y enojados. Charlie te odiara aún más. Es bueno que seas a prueba de balas" Suspiré y acaricié mi cara contra su cuello.

"¿Crees que me van a prohibir que te vuelva a ver?" preguntó.

Me estremecí.

"Ya te prohibió entrar en su casa la noche cuando llegamos a casa de Italia." Me encogí de hombros. "te quiero a ti y tendrá que aceptar mi elección, pero si no puede... bueno, todavía me casaré contigo. Porque te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti. Quiero esto. Quiero ser la señora Bella Cullen ". Le sonreí y me besó.

"Me gusta el sonido de ello. Bella Cullen. Es hermoso". Murmuró contra mis labios.

Suspiró, presionando sus labios sobre los míos por última vez, a continuación, apoyó su frente contra la mía.

"Debes vestirte, amor, antes de que cojas un resfriado." me besó en la nariz. "El desayuno te espera en la cocina. Y tu eres demasiado tentadora en esa pequeña toalla." Tiró de la toalla suavemente, acariciando mi mejilla. "Tal vez pierda el control." me besó el cuello y se levantó, llevándome con él.

Me puso suavemente en el suelo y me acarició la mejilla con cariño.

"¿Edward?" Lo miré inocentemente.

"¿Sí?" sonrió suavemente.

"Tal vez quiero que pierdas el control" susurré y dejé caer la toalla.

Aspiró fuertemente y sus ojos trazaron de arriba a bajo mi cuerpo desnudo, convirtiéndose en ónix en un instante.

"Bella". -gruñó.

En el momento siguiente me apretó contra la pared y capturó mis labios en un beso muy caliente. El deseo salvaje recorrió mi cuerpo mientras apretaba su pecho con fuerza al mío y su mano agarró la parte de atrás de mi cuello con firmeza.

"Edward. Te quiero." Respiré contra sus labios y tomé el botón de sus pantalones.

Lo abrí con manos temblorosas y empujé hacia abajo los pantalones de sus caderas. Di un grito ahogado al tiempo que su erección saltó libre y rozó mi estómago. Gemimos al unísono.

"¿No hay ropa interior?" Gemí a su oído mientras sus labios se arrastraban hacia abajo por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula.

-No, la destruí anoche. -gruñó en contra mi piel y apretó su cadera contra la mía.

Me quejé en voz alta y llevé mis manos debajo de su camisa, mis dedos rozaron a lo largo de su abdomen.

"Oh Dios, Edward." Di un grito ahogado mientras sus manos acariciaban mi pecho y luego los tomaba, amasándolos suavemente. Su pulgar rozó mis pezones, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda directo a mi núcleo. El dolor punzante de la noche anterior volvió entre mis piernas y froté mis muslos juntos, tratando de aliviar la tensión, lloriqueando.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho rápido y fuertemente, mi respiración estaba fuera de control. Lancé mi cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer como Edward besó y lamió su camino hacia abajo en mi torso. Sentí como mi piel ardía bajo sus fríos labios.

"Bella, Dios ... hueles increíble". Gimió, rozando su nariz a lo largo de mi hueso púbico. Sus dedos apretados alrededor de mi cadera, sosteniéndome con firmeza.

"Edward, por favor. Por favor, te necesito." Lloriqueé, agarrando su pelo áspero y tratando de presionar su cabeza más a mí.

"Dime, bella Bella, ¿qué necesitas? Dime". Jadeaba, detrás de sus labios a mi boca.

"Necesito... te necesito... dentro de mi". Dije, respirando con dificultad. Sentía el rubor en mis mejillas.

Él me alejó y se alejó de mí. En un instante tiró su ropa al suelo y se quedó delante de mí, completamente desnudo. Lo miré con asombro. Era hermoso. El hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. Anoche no había tenido la oportunidad de verlo en su totalidad. Estaba demasiado oscuro para mí. Pero ahora...

Mis ojos se perdían hacia abajo en su cuerpo desnudo. Recordé la primera vez que lo había visto, en la cafetería, pensando que era el más aniñado. En este momento no he encontrado nada de niño en él. Su cuerpo estaba bien definido, sus músculos fuertes bajo su piel pálida, impecable, como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración que tomaba. Mi mirada siguió los rizos suaves en su estómago. Mis ojos y labios se abrieron a la vista. Su deseo por mí era evidente.

"Bella". Susurró suplicante, el deseo de sentir su cuerpo presionando contra el mío.

Dio un paso hacia mí y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, presionando nuestros cuerpos desnudos, juntos de nuevo. Yo temblé ligeramente y un suave suspiro escapó de mis labios. Se sentía increíble. Sus dedos bailaban sobre mi trasero y lo agarró. Luego me levantó del suelo con suavidad. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, su naturaleza, su ardiente mirada atravesó mi alma. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Mis dedos enterrados en su pelo suave bronce. Su aroma dulce y miel llenaron mi nariz, mareándome. Yo gemía y gemía con impaciencia al sentir su erección presionando contra mis pliegues húmedos. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos, gritando para la liberación, que sólo él podía darme.

"Te amo, Bella", gimió, apretando sus labios a los míos y los empujó hacia mí lentamente.

"Te amo más". Yo jadeaba y me besó de nuevo furiosamente.

Arrastré una de mis manos por su espalda, clavando mis uñas en su carne de piedra, mientras la otra tiró de su pelo mientras se balanceaba suavemente contra mí. Era tan perfecto.

"Oh Dios, Bella ... Sí ... muy bien ..." gimió cuando empujó dentro y fuera de mí.

Arquee la espalda y apreté las piernas a su alrededor, cruzando los tobillos, empujándolo más profundo dentro de mí. Nuestros gemidos, y pesadas respiraciones llenando mi habitación.

"Edward ... Edward ..." casi cantaba.

"Eres tan ... increíblemente caliente y estrecha amor ..." jadeaba, detrás de sus labios sobre mi cuello. Su lengua encontró mi arteria de nuevo y la lamió con impaciencia.

Resistí mis caderas contra él, pidiéndole que se moviera más rápido y más profundo en mí. Su hueso púbico rozó mi clítoris una y otra vez con cada uno de sus empujes, volviéndome loca. "Más" -Exclamé en voz alta.

"Edward ... sí ... ahhh ... no, oh Dios ... sí ... más rápido, Edward. Por favor ... Más rápido, más duro..."

Sentí la sensación ya familiar. Yo estaba cerca. Tan cerca. Al igual que él. Su miembro palpitaba en mi interior y su rugido se hizo más y más fuerte, mientras se balanceaba contra mí más duro y más rápido, moviéndose dentro de mí con más fuerza. Agarré lo más cercano y hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mordiendo su hombro para amortiguar mis gritos. Se agarró de la parte posterior de mi muslo con una de sus manos, chupando el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Sentí las contracciones dentro de mí y gruñó de nuevo. Pero algo no estaba bien. De pronto se congeló en mi contra, parando todos sus movimientos. Lo miré confundida y asustada por lo que vi en sus ojos. Su expresión era dura, él frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus labios en una línea estrecha. Estaba enojado.

"¿Edward?" Gemí con voz débil, incluso más confundida. "¿Qué esta mal, por favor, Edward?"

"Es Charlie. Él estará aquí en unos minutos. Debes vestirte, amor. Vamos a terminar con esto más adelante. Te lo prometo." dijo.

Apretó sus labios con los míos suavemente una vez más, luego salió de mí, poniéndome en mis pies con suavidad. Suspiré frustrada, abrazándolo a mi lado por un momento. Él suspiró también, gruñendo en voz baja mientras exhalaba. Podía sentir la tensión rodar de él en grandes olas.

Me besó en la frente con amor y me soltó. Cogió su ropa y se vistió en un segundo. Le puse mala cara a la vista de él completamente vestido.

"No hagas eso, amor." -susurró, y acarició mis labios suavemente. "Vamos, vístete antes de que te ataque de nuevo."

Sólo hice un mohín más grande.

Él me llevó a mi cama y me dio mi ropa. Había elegido sus favoritos: mi blusa azul con negro, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas bragas de encaje con un sexy sujetador que Alice me había comprado en uno de sus locos viajes de compras. Puse los ojos y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo mi sonrisa torcida favorita. Con su ayuda me vestí rápidamente, entonces él me tomó la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos y me llevó por las escaleras a la cocina. Mi desayuno estaba sobre la mesa, esperándome. Me senté frente a el, tirando de Edward conmigo. Se sentó en la silla más cercana a mí y me envolvió con sus brazos. Mientras comencé a comer, acarició mi espalda con cariño. Sus ojos topacio oscuro nunca me dejaron ni por un segundo. Apoyé la mano libre en su muslo, sosteniéndome con fuerza. Le devolví la mirada y vi el mismo deseo ardiente en sus bellos ojos. No podía permanecer lejos de mí, no me podía dejar de tocar, se sentía como yo. Mi mano temblaba ligeramente cuando levanté el tenedor a mi boca. Traté de calmarme, pero parecía imposible. Todavía veía la ira en su rostro, la preocupación colorear sus ojos. Me acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

"Edward ¿Qué esta mal?" Le pregunté.

Me miró con sus hermosos ojos.

"Jacob esta con él." dijo y me congelé.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 (1-2)

**TITULO: MY SWEET ANGEL**

**AUTORA: Kiseger**

**TRADUCTORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE SOBRENATURAL**

**CONTEXTO: FORKS, WASHINGTON**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo 6 - Paz

"Respira, mi Bella". Edward me acarició la mejilla con cariño.

No me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, ni que me presionaba con fuerza al pecho de Edward. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, sosteniéndome más fuerte. Me derretí en su fuerte y amoroso abrazo, sintiendo cada curva de su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido. Esta nueva intimidad entre nosotros era increíble. Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca el uno al otro, emocional y psicológicamente. No siempre había habido tal confianza en nuestra relación, desde el principio nos había retenido a Edward y a mi, obligándonos a esconder algunos de nuestros sentimientos y deseos, y ocultando una parte de nosotros mismos el uno al otro. Había sido necesario, entonces, por supuesto, para mantener una cierta distancia por mi seguridad. Tenía que admitir que ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para este tipo de relación.

Pero ya no había más límites y no teníamos que esconder nada. Éramos sólo él, yo y nuestro amor. Nadie ni nada puede interponerse entre nosotros. Todo se sentía tan bien.

"¿Qué quiere?" -Pregunté, mirando hacia él, tratando de no perderme en sus fascinantes ojos.

A decir verdad yo no estaba preparada para hacer frente a Jacob. Yo estaba segura de mi decisión, por supuesto, pero no estaba lista para decírselo todavía. Sobre todo, no ahora, después de esta noche y mañana mágica con Edward. Yo no quería nada más que quedarme con él en nuestra propia burbuja por un rato, luego, hablar con Charlie, Renee y los Cullens, y decirles acerca de nuestro compromiso. Quería celebrar y pasar algún tiempo con mi familia. Quería hablar con Edward sobre nuestro futuro y preguntarle un montón de cosas. ¿Qué tan grande quería la boda? ¿Cuándo se quería casar? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaríamos en Forks y dónde viviríamos en el futuro? Y todo sobre mi transformación. No sentía la fuerza para hacer frente a un joven, enojado y testarudo hombre lobo.

"Él quiere hablar contigo. Quiere convencerte de que lo perdones," La voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos de nuevo a la realidad. No fue tan aterciopelada y tranquila como de costumbre, sino fría y enojada. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco y apretó sus brazos a mi alrededor para protegerme. "A pesar de que no siente pesar por obligarte y besarte sin tu permiso. Piensa que estás enamorada de él, pero eres demasiado terca para admitírtelo a ti misma. Él quiere que sepas que no tienes que morir, que tienes otra opción y quiere convencer de que lo escojas a él en mi lugar. Es su intención y esta tan seguro de que lo elijarás. "

Él me besó en la frente con suavidad, sus labios se quedaron en mi piel. Lo sentí inhalar profundamente. Sus músculos tensos se relajaron mientras dejaba que mi olor llenara sus pulmones.

Yo no podía creer lo que Jacob pensaba. ¿Cómo no veía lo equivocado que estaba? ¿Cómo no entendía todo lo que me había herido con su acción egoísta? ¿Y cómo podría yo estar enamorada de él, cuando cada célula de mi cuerpo gritaba por las caricias de otro hombre, porque el amor de otro hombre?

Habia habido un tiempo en que pensé en estar con Jacob. Completamente perdida entre las sombras sin mi luna brillante, iluminando el cielo que me mostrara el camino, yo había pensado que tal vez podría haber vivido más y encontrar algún tipo de felicidad a su lado. No la felicidad completa, pura que yo había sentido siempre con Edward, pero por lo menos una pizca de ese sentimiento. Era lo más que había sido capaz de esperar a continuación. Pero habría sido una acción egoísta, conociendo sus sentimientos hacia mí. No habría sido nada más que un reemplazo de mi único y verdadero amor. Y, finalmente, él habría venido a mí, odiándome por nunca haberme entregado de lleno a él. Una parte de mí, una muy grande siempre habría pertenecido a Edward. Y Jacob se merecía algo mejor que eso, alguien que pudiese amarlo plenamente.

"No quiero hablar con él." Suspiré, enterrando mi cara en la parte interior del cuello de Edward.

"Entonces no tienes que hacerlo." -susurró en mi oído y me estremecí.

Su aliento fresco acarició mi cuello y sopló sobre mi pecho, acariciando la parte superior de mi pecho justo encima de mi camisa. Sentí mis pezones endurecerse y presionarse contra la suave tela de mi sujetador. Mi estómago se apretó por el deseo y yo gemí en voz baja. Tocó con sus labios mi arteria y lo sentí sonreír contra mi piel. La sangre me hervía en las venas y me derretí aún más en sus brazos, presionándome aún más a él, si eso era posible. Era increíble lo bien que encajábamos entre sí. Nuestras almas y cuerpos, en todas las formas posibles. Como dos piezas de un rompecabezas. Reducidos a la mitad de un todo. Yo nunca había conocido que tal conexión pudiese existir entre dos personas.

"¿Quieres que hable con él?" murmuró en mi cuello, frotándome la espalda con dulzura.

Mis ojos se abrieron con terror y mis dedos se agarraron a la parte posterior de su camisa con fuerza. Vi toda la escena en mi mente, los dos hablando y entrando en una discusión acalorada, porque no había manera de que Jacob aceptara cualquier cosa que viniese de la boca de Edward, sobre todo, no algo como esto. Habría culpado a Edward por perderme, sin duda alguna, y habría tratado de hacerle daño, o más bien matarlo. Me estremecí al pensarlo. No podía dejar que sucediera.

"No" Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de recordar cómo respirar. "Es mi decisión y él es mi mejor amigo. Tengo que decírselo yo misma. No quiero que ustedes dos inicien una pelea. Y estoy segura de que sucederá si hablan solos. No puedo soportar la idea de que te haga daño o algo peor. No puedo perderte, Edward. Y no creo que Jacob te crea si le dices que no quiero verlo nunca más, que no puedo ser más su amiga. Él pensaría que me estas impidiendo verlo o algo así. Te culparía por todo. Así que tengo que ser yo la que se lo diga. Se lo debo. "

Él se apartó ligeramente para mirarme a los ojos. Lo que buscó, parece que lo encontró y su postura se relajó del todo, entonces él me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Pero quiero que estés ahí. ¿Por favor? No quiero estar a solas con él. Va a ser realmente difícil e incómodo."

Jacob era claramente inestable y no estaba segura de ser capaz de hacer que cambiara lo que pensaba acerca de mis sentimientos o la forma en que veía nuestra relación. Parecía ser tan obstinado en esto como lo era por todo lo demás. Y definitivamente no quería que se repitiera el incidente del beso. No quería que me tocara de esa manera otra vez. Sobre todo no después de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Yo pertenecía a Edward y a nadie más, de todas las formas posibles.

"Y yo .." Suspiré pesadamente. "... Realmente no quiero una repetición de ese beso." Le admití a Edward.

Hice una mueca, de pensar en ese beso. No era un recuerdo agradable, Jacob me sostenía, presionando su cuerpo al mío, moviendo sus muy calientes y húmedos labios contra los míos de una manera muy familiar y obligándome a abrirlos fácilmente en contra de mi voluntad. En nada se había parecido a los besos que por lo general compartía con Edward. Yo no sentí las chispas, mi corazón no había iniciado una carrera y mi sangre no había hervido. Todo lo que había querido hacer era ponerle fin.

"No voy a dejar que te toque otra vez." Edward dijo y hundió sus dedos en mi pelo, inclinándome la cabeza suavemente. "Tú eres completamente mía." -susurró, y apretó sus labios con los míos.

"Tuya". -Murmuré sin aliento después de que él se alejara un poco y apoyara su frente contra la mía.

Acarició su cara contra mi cuello, besando ese punto dulce, sensible justo debajo mi oreja y en un susurro añadió "Y por supuesto yo estaré allí si lo deseas." El sonido enviando pequeñas sacudidas de electricidad por mi espina dorsal.

Un momento después oí la patrulla de Charlie subiendo la entrada y luego deteniéndose delante de la casa. Oí las puertas del coche abrirse y cerrarse, a continuación, pasos. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido y más rápido con cada paso que daban. Tomé unas cuantas respiraciones profundas tratando de calmarme y Edward gruñó en voz baja. Sentí su pecho vibrar en mi contra y lo miré inquisitivamente.

"Él sabe que estoy aquí contigo. El barrio huele a toda mi olor repugnantemente dulce." él puso los ojos, obviamente, trasmitiendo los pensamientos de Jacob. "Decir que no está feliz con mi presencia es un eufemismo. En realidad, él realmente está enojándose. Confiaba en que yo estaría de caza, en mi casa o en cualquier otro lugar pero no aquí. Ya está enojado." -susurró-.

Suspiré y lo besé al tiempo que Charlie y Jacob abrían la puerta y llegaban al pasillo. Así que esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba.

"Debes saber algo más, amor, pero no serás feliz." Edward suspiró. "Él habló con Charlie esta mañana y lo convenció de estar de su lado. Él no tuvo un trabajo difícil, tu padre ya me odiaba. Charlie piensa que Jacob es una opción mucho mejor para tí que yo, porque él es más responsable y no te haría daño." Él murmuró por lo bajo para que Jacob no pudiera oír ninguna palabra.

Ahora era mi turno de gruñir. ¿Cómo podía Charlie hacerme esto? Él debia entender mejor lo que Edward significaba para mí. Había sido sólo una zombie sin él. Él lo sabía, lo había vivido conmigo. Había estado allí cuando yo había estado catatónica, Él me escuchó gritar por Edward todas las noches y sabía que ni siquiera mi creciente amistad con Jacob pudo alejar las pesadillas. Nada ni nadie pudo llevarse a mi dolor o sanarlo hasta que Edward regresó. Él era lo único que necesitaba. No podía creer que Charlie estaba tratando de separarme de él.

"¿Qué?" Grité en un susurro y salté sobre mis pies en el momento exacto en el que entraron a la cocina. Edward se puso de pie conmigo y me sostuvo en sus brazos, abrazándome por la espalda. Mi espalda apretada contra su cuerpo de piedra con fuerza. Podía sentir su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo lento y constante. Parecía estar tranquilo, pero yo sabía que era cualquier cosa menos eso. Él apoyó las manos sobre mi vientre y yo las mías sobre las suyas, entrelazándolas, recostada contra él. Su maravilloso olor llenando mi nariz completamente.

Charlie y Jacob se detuvieron mirándonos.

"Hola Charlie. Jacob." Edward les dio la bienvenida, siempre tan educado.

Se inclinó hacia mí y apoyó su barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza. Charlie frunció las cejas a nosotros y su rostro se puso rojo lentamente. Jacob nos miró enojado de verdad, sus manos temblando ligeramente.

Tomé una respiración profunda, inhalando más del olor de Edward, tratando de calmar mis nervios.

"Hola papá. Hola Ja ..." Le dije en voz baja pero Jacob me interrumpió con dureza y con impaciencia.

"Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo?" -preguntó y le disparó una mirada asesina a Edward.

Asentí con la cabeza pero no me moví un centímetro. Yo no quería dejar el abrazo protector de Edward.

"A solas". Jake añadido más impaciente y Edward gruñó en voz baja, tal vez por algo que escuchó en su mente o por la forma en que me habló, tal vez por ambas cosas.

"Lo siento, Jake," sacudí la cabeza. "Pero quiero que Edward esté allí. Todo lo que quieras decir lo puedes decir delante de él." Le respondí. Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, pero trató de mantener la calma.

"Voy a estar en la sala de estar. Por favor, Bells se razonable". Dijo Charlie y se volvió para salir de la cocina.

Jake abrió la boca para comenzar su discurso, pero esta vez fui yo la que lo interrumpió.

"Jake", suspiré y levanté la mano para detenerlo. "Por favor, no lo hagas. Tengo que decirte algo antes de que digas cualquier cosa."

Me miró confundido y un poco irritado. Edward me apretó las manos con suavidad, animándome en silencio. Yo no sabía cómo decírselo, ¿cuál era la forma correcta de hacerlo?, ¿cuáles eran las palabras correctas?, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que no importaba cómo lo dijese, no lo aceptaría fácilmente.

"Jake", tomé una respiración profunda y decidí que, decírselo rápido sería la mejor manera de hacerlo. "Yo no quiero volver a verte."

Abrió los ojos y entreabrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero permaneció en silencio. La emoción que dominaba en su rostro era la confusión, no entendía aun lo que estaba tratando de decirle.

Edward permaneció inmóvil detrás de mí. Sus músculos estaban tensos mientras seguía cada pequeña reacción y pensamiento de Jacob. Sus brazos me abrazaron con más fuerza, protector, presionando mi cuerpo por completo al suyo. Uno de los depredadores más peligrosos del mundo estaba marcando su territorio frente a otra bestia en la pequeña cocina de Charlie. Habría encontrado esta escena divertida si no hubiera sido tan grave y si no fuese yo la que se interponía entre ellos, tratando de romper el corazón de Jacob en este momento.

"Creo que será lo mejor para nosotros." Seguí. "Para todo el mundo. Yo sé lo que quieres hablar conmigo." sus ojos brillaron confundidos hacia Edward y al instante se llenó de ira y odio, y un gruñido bajo y amenazador dejó su boca. No hice caso de su reacción y continué. "pero no puedes decir nada que me convenza de elegirte. Mi amor por Edward es una parte tan determinante de mí. Enraizada tan profundamente en mi alma. Yo nunca he tenido una elección, ni he querido tenerla. Para mí siempre ha sido Edward y siempre será sólo él.

Yo le amaré siempre. Y no puedes cambiar eso, ni yo, ni nadie. Lo menos que puedes hacer al respecto es tratar de aceptarlo. Pero no quieres hacerlo. Y sólo me haces daño con ello. "

Su ira se hizo más y más evidente con cada palabra que salía de mi boca. Yo lo veía claramente en sus ojos oscuros. Quería interrumpirme, pero no se lo permití. No hasta que le contara todo.

"Crees obstinadamente en algo que está muy lejos de la verdad. Y por esto, me obligaste a hacer algo que yo sólo quiero hacer con Edward y me dolió mucho. No tienes idea de qué tan profundamente lo hizo." Edward me apretó más fuerte a él, tratando de consolarme sin palabras. "Y ni siquiera te arrepientes. Ni siquiera dices: Lo siento. No eres la misma persona que conocí una vez. No eres ese muchacho alegre con el que me reunía en el garaje de su casa todo el tiempo y hacia mi tarea todas las tardes, que solo pensaba en andar a moto en secreto. Has cambiado y tal vez no es culpa tuya, porque no tuviste otra opción. Te involucraste en este mundo sin haber sido invitado. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me duele. No puedo ser más tu amiga, Jacob. Yo no quiero ser más tu amiga. No fue una decisión fácil de tomar, pero es mi decisión. Por favor, acéptalo, Jake. "

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas poco a poco. Yo estaba absolutamente segura de que esto era lo correcto, pero no por ello era más fácil. Me dolía perder a mi mejor amigo, no he olvidado lo mucho que le debía. Había sido mi sol personal cuando mi mundo se había vuelto oscuro y todo se había convertido en vacío, cuando me había convertido en una zombie, trayéndome un poco de luz. Pero este muchacho enojado delante de mí no era mi amigo. Lo había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, me sentía muy mal por hacerle esto a él, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Su rostro estaba lleno de agonía, pero de repente se endureció en esa máscara fría que ya conocía tan bien, ocultando todas sus emociones. Sentí a Edward congelarse en mi contra y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor de mi brazo con suavidad pero con firmeza, y me empujó detrás de él, rápidamente estaba de pie entre nosotros, protegiéndome de Jacob. Agarre la parte posterior de su camisa con fuerza, mi corazón latiendo con fuerza en mi pecho, mi cuerpo congelado en estado de shock y miedo.

"Jacob", dijo Edward en voz baja, cuidadoso, tratando de prevenir que entrara en fase en la pequeña cocina de Charlie. "No he hecho nada. Ella tomó esta decisión completamente sola. No tienes nada que hacer sino aceptarlo. Si la quieres como dices y la respetas, lo harás. Esto es lo que ella quiere."

Jake miró a Edward con la expresión más detestable que jamás había visto en mi vida. Me hizo estremecer. Todo su cuerpo se agitó terriblemente, estaba perdiendo el control.

"¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, sanguijuela!" -rugió con furia y Edward se hundió en cuclillas a la defensiva. Mi corazón me latía en la garganta. "¡No debes existir!"

Me estremecí al pensarlo, mi aliento se enganchó. No podía imaginar un mundo en el que Edward no existiera. Cuando me había dejado el pasado septiembre, su ausencia me había roto y casi me hizo enloquecer. Pero yo había sabido entonces que él estaba allí, en alguna parte, respirando, viviendo su vida. Pero si él dejaba de existir, sería mil veces peor, moriría con él. No podría vivir en un mundo donde no existiera.

"Le has lavado el cerebro para que te amé", continuó gritando Jacob, su voz estaba llena de veneno. Yo temblaba de miedo, mis dedos crispados en la tela de la camisa de Edward más fuertemente. "Para que deje a su propia familia y a mí, para que tú y su familia de parásitos puedan matarla y convertirla en un ¡monstruo! ¡Chupasangre asqueroso!"

Dio un paso hacia nosotros, gruñendo. Con miedo deslicé mis manos por la espalda de Edward y las envolví a su cintura para protegerlo.

Charlie volvió a la cocina, y miró a la escena delante de él. Miró a Jake, luego a Edward y a mí, preocupada. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su expresión se tornó confusa al ver a Edward en cuclillas frente a mí, de manera protectora.

"¿Te acostaste con él?" Jake preguntó de repente, su voz era horriblemente baja y sus ojos fijos en los míos. Pude ver una descarga de incredulidad en su rostro por un momento antes de volverse loco de ira.

"¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Eres tan asquerosa!" -rugió con furia.

Antes de que pudiera comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, perdió el control por completo. Oí su ropa desgarrarse y vi las piezas caer al suelo. Entonces el lobo gigante, de color marrón rojizo se lanzó sobre Edward, clavando sus dientes como dagas.

¡VOLVI!

PRONTO EDITARE LOS OTROS CAPITULOS…

AHORA LES INVITOA LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA

**Una Boda Escandalosa**

_Lady Bella Swan es la única hija del marqués de Norcastle. Presionada por su padre para casarse, lo único que desea es un poco de esperanza. Un respiro ante las presiones paternas. Y, no le importaba tener que recurrir al escándalo para conseguirlo. No contaba con mucho tiempo para conseguirlo. Menos de un día. Y solo un lugar donde conseguirlo. El baile de los Remington. Su rebeldía le impedía aceptar a engreídos, jugadores o groseros como potenciales maridos. Ni siquiera el recuerdo del desgraciado matrimonio de su amiga Alice le facilita su elección. Lejos de soportar una traición, en una sociedad donde las bodas son concertadas por posición social, riqueza, poder o tierras, prefería vivir soltera el resto de su vida. Como objetivo de su plan debía elegir a un desconocido. Uno al que nunca tuviera posibilidad de volver a ver. Pero los planes no siempre salen como uno lo planea. Sobre todo porque el apasionado beso que le da al más gallardo de los hombres que ha conocido hasta ahora, no pasa desapercibido a su padre._


	7. Chapter 6 (2-2)

**TITULO: MY SWEET ANGEL**

**AUTORA: Kiseger**

**TRADUCTORA: MARS992**

**GENERO: ROMANCE SOBRENATURAL**

**CONTEXTO: FORKS, WASHINGTON**

**PROTAGONISTAS: EDWARD CULLEN Y BELLA SWAN**

Capítulo 6 – Paz (Segunda parte)

Se movió tan rápido, que apenas pude verlo moverse. Edward me apartó rápidamente con suavidad. Pero a causa de ello no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para defenderse. Vi con horror como Jacob se estrellaba contra su pecho y lo tiraba al suelo, con sus afilados dientes sólo a unos centímetros de su cuello. Él estaba tratando de hundirlos en su carne de piedra. Ambos gruñéndose fuertemente el uno al otro. Los vi congelada y aterrorizada, mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho más rápido que nunca. Era como una pesadilla. Mi peor pesadilla.

Entonces volví la cabeza automáticamente, mirando a mí alrededor para encontrar algo, cualquier cosa para ayudar a Edward. Pero me congelé de nuevo horrorizada. La respiración se me atoró en la garganta mientras mis ojos bebían la horrible escena delante de mí. Escalofríos recorrieron mi espina dorsal, ola tras ola y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar. Mis labios se separaron y oí un grito agudo. Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de que era yo quien gritaba. Mi cabeza comenzó a girar y de repente sentí un vértigo como el olor mohoso y salado me golpeó la nariz.

Era Charlie, tirado en el suelo, inmóvil. En su estómago habían heridas profundas y anchas. Lesiones que habían sido causadas por la pata de Jacob. Y ellas estaban sangrando mucho. Su sangre empapó su camisa y cubrió el suelo a su alrededor, un gran charco cálido, espeso y rojo alrededor de su frágil cuerpo. Se veía tan pálido, no podía ver su respiración. Era como un muerto. ¡Pero no podía ser! ¡Él no podía morir!

"¡NO! ¡CHARLIE! ¡PAPÁ! NOOO! ¡JAKE, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, ALTO, ALTO! ¡EDWARD! ¡EDWARD!" Grité sollozando.

Corrí hasta Charlie y me arrodillé junto a él. Puse mis manos en sus pálidas mejillas y acuné su rostro suavemente. Estaba allí, inconsciente. Quería gritarle para que despertara, porque yo lo necesitaba, no podía dejarme sola. Yo quería que me llevara en sus fuertes brazos y me acunara como lo hacía cuando era niña y tenía miedo. Todavía no podía ver si estaba respirando. El pánico se alzó en mi interior y me apretó la garganta. Yo apenas podía respirar.

Por el rabillo de mis ojos vi a Edward patear a Jacob fuera de él y correr hacia mí. Jake se levantó lentamente, gruñendo furiosamente, y se volvió hacia nosotros listos para atacar a Edward otra vez. Pero cuando nos vio en el suelo se congeló. Sus ojos negros se ampliaron horrorizados y dejó escapar un aullido doloroso. Entonces, de repente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera.

"Bella. Bella, cariño, está bien." Edward murmuró a mi oído. Puso suavemente sus manos alrededor de mis hombros. "Todo va a estar bien. Déjame verlo. Déjame aquí, amor. ¿Bella? Déjeme ayudarle." Declaró, con un toque de urgencia en su voz.

Podía ver sus labios moverse, rozar entre sí una y otra vez, yo podía escuchar su hermosa voz aterciopelada, pero no podía entender el significado de las palabras que pronunció. Mi mente no podía procesar cualquier otra cosa, solo la escena horrible y sangrienta de antes. Mi cuerpo se sacudía terriblemente. Yo apenas podía respirar.

Entonces sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor, acunándome contra su pecho suavemente y levantándome con cuidado del suelo, sosteniéndome cerca por un breve segundo antes de que me dejara sobre la mesa de la cocina, así podría llegar fácilmente a Charlie. Me tomó la mano suavemente y apretó su teléfono en mi sudorosa mano, antes de aparecer de nuevo junto a Charlie.

"Llama a Carlisle y dile lo que pasó. Date prisa, amor, por amor a tu padre." dijo con firmeza dándome la espalda, regresando a Charlie y arrancando la ropa de su torso.

El fuerte sonido, me hizo saltar, pero también me sacó de mi estado de congelación. Mis dedos se apretaron alrededor del pequeño teléfono plateado, antes de abrirlo y empezar a marcar el familiar número.

Carlisle atendió al primer tono.

"Hola Edward. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" -preguntó, su melódica voz estaba en calma, como de costumbre.

Abrí la boca para decirle lo que pasó, pero todavía sollozaba incontrolablemente. Mi aliento salía entrecortado y mi cuerpo todavía se sacudía violentamente. Era difícil formar una frase coherente.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué está mal?" -preguntó, un indicio de preocupación coloreando el tono de su voz. "Cálmate, por favor. ¿Por qué estas llamando? ¿Algo le sucedió a Edward? ¿Bella? ¿Dónde está Edward?"

Podía oír murmullos suaves en el fondo, aunque yo no podía entender lo que decían. Tampoco me importaba en ese momento.

"Él ... Charlie ... sangre ... ayuda, Dios, ayuda ... él ... está muriendo ... date prisa ... por favor".

Mis ojos trataron de seguir cada movimiento de Edward a través de mis lágrimas, mientras trabajaba en mi padre, tratando de detener la hemorragia.

"Bella. Trata de calmarte, por favor. No te entiendo. ¿Dónde estás?" Preguntó Carlisle. Parecía más preocupado, pero seguía siendo racional.

"Estamos... en casa... de Charlie…. Jake lo atacó... Edward está tratando de ayudar a Charlie... el...está sangrando... ven… ¿por favor?"

Oí a alguien gritar de asombro, tal vez a Esme, mientras yo seguía llorando.

"Nosotros ya vamos en camino. Estaremos allí en un minuto. Todo va a estar bien, Bella." Prometió, luego colgó.

El teléfono cayó de mi mano y aterrizó en el suelo con un ruido sordo. Mi mano cayó en mi regazo sin fuerzas.

Todo el mundo decía eso. Todo va a estar bien. Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? Yo no lo podía ver. Charlie estaba tirado en el piso de la cocina en su propia sangre, inconsciente. Jake había tratado de matar a Edward.

Lo miré, sintiendo una oleada de pánico correr a través de mí. Mis ojos buscaron frenéticamente su forma de piedra, en busca de alguna lesión, cualquier señal de que quizá estaba herido. Su camisa estaba rota en pedazos. Colgando ligeramente alrededor de su torso. Pude ver su pecho desnudo mientras se movía, era perfecto, sano y a salvo al igual que cualquier otra parte de su divino cuerpo.

Suspiré mientras una nueva ola de sollozos recorría mi cuerpo. Había estado tan cerca de perderlo de nuevo.

Entonces de repente otros tres vampiros aparecieron en la habitación. Carlisle se arrodilló rápidamente junto a Edward con su maletín en mano y comenzó a trabajar sobre Charlie. Intercambiaron algunas palabras, pero no pude entender lo que decían, sus voces eran demasiado bajas y hablaban demasiado rápido.

Esme y Alice se apresuraron a mi lado. Esme me abrazó fuertemente y me acurruqué más profundamente en sus brazos de piedra, presionando mi cara en su cabello color caramelo. Ella me abrazó como a un bebé, acariciando mi espalda con dulzura, balanceándome suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás y susurrando palabras dulces, calmándome con su voz musical. Alice estaba a nuestro lado, inmóvil. Sus ojos de oro oscuro estaban desenfocados, en blanco, mirando a la nada, o por lo menos a algo que nadie podía ver, solo ella. Ella estaba revisando el futuro. Su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de preocupación.

Me di cuenta de que apenas respiraba.

"Alice, Esme." Edward dijo en un tono serio. "Llévenla lejos de aquí. A nuestra casa. Y quédense con ella. ¿Por favor?"

Esme deslizó uno de sus brazos debajo de mis rodillas y envolvió el otro alrededor de mi espalda con suavidad. No protesté cuando me acunó contra su pecho y me levantó con cuidado, no me sentía con fuerzas para hacer nada, solo quería estar con Charlie, y saber lo que estaba sucediendo con él. Y quería estar con Edward. Necesitaba sentirlo cerca de mí, ahora más que nunca.

Pero Esme se dirigió hacia la puerta principal, seguida de cerca por Alice, apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndome débil. Por un momento sentí los dulces y fríos labios de Edward rozar mi frente, un instante después estábamos volando a través del bosque hacia la mansión Cullen.

Quería creer en ellos, tanto. Quise creer que todo realmente estaría bien, que mi padre estaría bien, pero simplemente no podía. De alguna manera me sentía fría por dentro, me sentía vacía, envolví mi brazo alrededor de mi pecho con fuerza con el miedo apretándome los pulmones, lo que me dificultaba respirar.

Cuando la gran casa blanca apareció en mi vista, Esme disminuyó su paso, y caminó por la puerta principal a un ritmo humano. Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, esperando por nosotros.

Sentí una oleada de calma recorrerme, calmando el dolor en mi pecho. Respiré hondo y miré a Jasper. Sus ojos color miel clavados en los míos sonriéndome con tristeza. Traté de devolverle la sonrisa de él, pero fracasé.

Esme se acercó al sofá y me puso encima de él con cuidado. Sus pequeñas manos acomodaron mi pelo, mis rizos húmedos por amortiguar las lágrimas de mi cara manchada. Me miró durante un largo rato, luego se inclinó y apretó sus labios contra mi frente, mis párpados, mis mejillas, besando maternalmente.

Se hizo silencio en la sala, ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra mientras Esme se sentaba junto a mí y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mí nuevamente. Me sacudió de un lado a otro, tarareando en voz baja a mi oído, como yo hundía mi cara en el hueco de su cuello. Mis brazos la abrazaron aturdida, mis dedos apretados en su camisa débilmente. Sentía un poco de náusea y mis oídos zumbaban.

Entonces comenzaron a hablar en voz baja. Su voz llenó la habitación y mi cabeza, a pesar de que no eran más que murmullos bajos para mí. Todos hablaban a velocidad de vampiro, así que no podía entender nada. Pero sabía que estaban discutiendo lo que había pasado con Charlie. Bueno, lo que sabían al respecto. No me importaba en ese momento. Todo lo que quería hacer era saber cómo estaba Charlie y estar con Edward. Necesitaba su cercanía, sentir su presencia. Necesitaba sentirlo tomar mi mano y acariciar mi cara, cepillando con su fría piel la mía, enviando pequeños choques eléctricos a través de mi cuerpo, como siempre. Necesitaba sentir sus dedos acariciar mi pelo, acercándome a su cuerpo. Tenía que oler su aroma dulce y único, y escuchar su voz aterciopelada. En ese momento lo necesitaba más que nada en el mundo. Mi necesidad por él me estaba comiendo por dentro. Era tan fuerte y poderosa.

Me desenredé lentamente de los brazos de Esme y me levanté con cuidado, me sentía un poco mareada y exhausta, probablemente debido a todo el llanto. Sin decir palabra, me dirigí escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Edward. Y para mi alivio, nadie me detuvo, por lo que estaba muy agradecida.

Cuando llegué a su habitación en el tercer piso, me detuve por un momento. Mi mano temblorosa llegó a la perilla de la puerta y la abrí lentamente. Miré a mi alrededor el familiar lugar. Todo estaba tranquilo y en paz. Me sentía como en casa. Le di torpemente una patada a mis sandalias, entré en la habitación, disfrutando de la suave alfombra de oro rozar mis pies descalzos. Mis ojos se recorrieron todos los detalles de la habitación. No había cambiado mucho desde que la había visto por primera vez. Los estantes repletos de CDs, el sistema de sonido, el familiar sofá de cuero negro, sólo algunas de las muchas cosas que tanto amaba de su habitación.

El sol brillaba a través de la enorme ventana, iluminando la habitación con suavidad. La luz me lastimaba los ojos, así que me acerqué a la ventana y corrí las gruesas cortinas doradas. Luego me fui lentamente hacia la enorme cama, que ahora dominaba la habitación. Retiré la cubierta de oro, y recordé cómo me había negado obstinadamente a dormir en ella una vez. Todo parecía tan tonto ahora. Me subí en la cama y me acurruqué, tirando la cubierta por encima de mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. La ropa de cama olía igual que Edward, aunque con menor intensidad. Respiré su dulce aroma.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve allí, pero pronto sentí a Edward deslizarse bajo la cubierta. Su fuerte olor llenó mi nariz y llegué a él con entusiasmo, al mismo tiempo que envolvía sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí y me llevaba a su cuerpo frío. Me acurruqué tan cerca de él como pude y me agarré de las ruinas de su camisa con fuerza, enterrando mi cara en la vasija de su cuello. Suspiré suavemente cuando comenzó a acariciar mi espalda con suavidad.

"¿Qué pasó con él?" Le pregunté casi inaudiblemente.

Él respiró hondo y me apretó más a él. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y mi pecho se apretó dolorosamente mientras una horrible sensación se expandía dentro de mí.

"Lo siento, amor. De verdad lo siento-susurró-y besó cada centímetro de mi cara.

"¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!" Sollocé histéricamente. No podía estar pasando. Esto era sólo una mentira. Tenía que serlo. "¡Estás mintiendo! ¡No es cierto!" Grité desesperada.

Edward me sostuvo con firmeza. Sus brazos eran como barras de hierro a mi alrededor. Pero no dejaban de acariciar mi espalda con suavidad, con amor.

"No puede ser verdad." Di un grito ahogado por aire, todavía sollozando fuertemente. "Edward, dime la verdad. Por favor, ¿Por favor?"

Me miró suplicante. Su bello rostro retorcido de dolor mientras miraba hacia mí y acunaba mi cara en su mano suavemente. Su pulgar frotó mi mejilla, secándome las lágrimas.

"Carlisle tuvo que salvarlo." -Susurré. Mi voz era áspera por todo el llanto. Me sentía débil. "Carlisle es el mejor médico que he conocido. Él puede hacer cualquier cosa. Pídele que lo salve. Por favor, ¿Edward? ¿Por favor?"

¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Jacob, ell que yo pensaba era mi mejor amigo, le había quitado la vida a mi padre. Charlie había sido como un segundo padre para él. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Él se enojó con Edward y conmigo, no con él. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado?

Yo no me podía controlar. Mi mente, mi corazón no podía aceptar que mi padre había muerto. Era demasiado doloroso. Me aferré a Edward para salvar mi vida, apreté mi cara contra su pecho. Mis dedos aferrados a su camisa tan firmemente como me era humanamente posible. Lo sentí temblando en mis brazos. Él también estaba llorando. Yo sabía que verme así le dolía terriblemente. Y sólo me hizo enojarme más con Jacob. Él había causado todo este dolor y sufrimiento. Edward hundió la cara en mi pelo y sólo me abrazó con fuerza, balanceándome con un movimiento lento.

"Lo siento, mi Bella". -susurró en mi oído, sus labios fríos acariciaron suavemente mi piel mientras hablaba. "Por favor, créeme que hemos hecho todo lo que podíamos. Todo lo que Carlisle podía hacer. Pero sus heridas eran demasiado graves. Perdió demasiada sangre. Incluso nuestro veneno no lo habría ayudado. No tuvo oportunidad, amor".

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, imágenes de Charlie sangrando en el suelo de la cocina brilló en mi cabeza mientras las palabras de Edward hicieron eco en mis oídos. _No había tenido oportunidad_.

"Pero regresó a sus sentidos durante unos minutos antes de morir." Edward continuó. "Y él me pidió que te dijera algunas cosas. ¿Te gustaría oírlas ahora?" -preguntó en voz baja.

Me limité a asentir débilmente, sin poder hablar.

"Él dijo que te dijera que te amaba y que estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Él dijo que quería que fueses feliz, y que habías elegido bien." me apretó un poco. "Murió sabiendo lo que mi familia y yo somos. Tuve que decirle la verdad. Y él me perdonó por todo lo que había hecho, por todo el dolor que te he causado al dejarte el pasado septiembre. Por último, entendió por qué lo hice."

Hizo una pausa por un momento. Su aliento fresco me hizo cosquillas en el cuello mientras exhalaba. Luego se apartó un poco, lo suficiente como para clavar su intensa mirada en la mía, aunque yo apenas podía verle en la oscuridad, que el cubre cama dorado había creado a nuestro alrededor. Tomó mi mano, aflojando muy suavemente mis dedos de su camisa, y los llevó hasta su boca. Besó suavemente mi palma, entonces perdió sus labios hasta el anillo en mi dedo anular, presionando un delicado beso sobre el.

"Le dije que te pedí que te casaras conmigo", continuó. Su voz se suavizó aún más. "Y aunque te negaste por un tiempo, ayer por fin aceptaste mi propuesta y aceptaste ser mi esposa. Le dije lo feliz que estabas, lo feliz que éramos. Y él quería que te dijera que le daba su bendición a nuestro matrimonio, pero que sentía mucho no poder estar allí para caminar por el pasillo contigo y entregarte a mí. Él me pidió que le prometiera que te amaría y te protegería por el resto de mi vida. Y le juré que lo haría. Te juro que lo haré. Siempre, mi amor. Te amo tanto, mi Bella".

Apretó sus labios contra la palma de mi mano suavemente de nuevo, mirándome fijamente. Me quedé sin habla, incluso dejé de llorar, pero mis lágrimas no paraban.

Charlie había descubierto toda la verdad y de todas formas le había dado su bendición a nuestro matrimonio, a nuestro amor. Su odio por Edward había desaparecido y lo había aceptado. En los últimos momentos de su vida había visto al verdadero Edward y lo aceptó por completo. Había aceptado mi elección por completo. Era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba.

Sentí algo extraño dentro de mí, una sensación de calor, de calma. Todas las emociones salvajes que se había prolongado dentro de mí hasta hace unos minutos se habían calmado de repente. A pesar de que todavía sentía el dolor por la pérdida de mi padre, y que lo seguiría sintiendo por mucho tiempo, estaba segura. Al igual que nunca sería capaz de perdonar a Jacob. Traté de llamar a esta nueva emoción, extraña que se estaba extendiendo dentro de mí cada vez más, pero no podía

Edward empujó el cubre cama a un lado, descubrimiento nuestras cabezas y quitando algunos cabellos i húmeda cara manchada. La piel fría de su mano se sentía celestial en contra de mis mejillas sobrecalentadas. Mi enfoque principal fue Edward, pero desde la esquina de mis ojos, vi de pie a toda la familia Cullen, no muy lejos de la cama. Cada uno de los hombres abrazando a su esposa cerca de ellos por detrás y con una triste sonrisa en el rostro de todos.

"¿Jasper?" -Pregunté, sin apartar la mirada de la cara angelical de Edward. Mi voz era baja y ronca de tanto llorar.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué estoy sintiendo ahora?" Pregunté, susurrando.

Apoyó la barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Alice y me sonrió con suavidad.

"Sientes un montón de cosas en este momento, pero sobre todo paz, Bella." Respondió él. "Es que irradia de ti en olas enormes."

Paz. Sí. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo. Las palabras de Charlie me habían traído paz. Su aceptación calmó mi dolor. Había aceptado a Edward. Había pensado que elegí bien. Y lo había hecho. Yo sería capaz de vivir a través de su muerte con Edward a mi lado. Podía hacer frente a cualquier cosa con Edward a mi lado. Miré hacia arriba y puse mis manos a ambos lados de su cara.

"Te amo" le dije y se inclinó para besarlo.

"Te amo demasiado, mi ángel." su sonrisa en respuesta fue brillante.

Entonces, de repente Edward se puso rígido a mi lado y me llevó más cerca de él de forma automática. Sus ojos fueron a la puerta un segundo antes de que sonara el timbre de abajo.

"Los lobos están aquí. Jacob atacó a un Cullen. El tratado está roto." dijo.

¡SORPRESA!

¿Qué LES PARECIO? ¿ALGUNA SE IMAGINABA ESTO? POBRE BELLA… ¿QUÉ CREEN QUE PASARA, ESTAREMOS ANTE UNA NUEVA GUERRA?

YA EDITE LOS OTROS CAPITULOS…

AHORA LES INVITOA LEER MI OTRA HISTORIA

**Una Boda Escandalosa**

_Lady Bella Swan es la única hija del marqués de Norcastle. Presionada por su padre para casarse, lo único que desea es un poco de esperanza. Un respiro ante las presiones paternas. Y, no le importaba tener que recurrir al escándalo para conseguirlo. No contaba con mucho tiempo para conseguirlo. Menos de un día. Y solo un lugar donde conseguirlo. El baile de los Remington. Su rebeldía le impedía aceptar a engreídos, jugadores o groseros como potenciales maridos. Ni siquiera el recuerdo del desgraciado matrimonio de su amiga Alice le facilita su elección. Lejos de soportar una traición, en una sociedad donde las bodas son concertadas por posición social, riqueza, poder o tierras, prefería vivir soltera el resto de su vida. Como objetivo de su plan debía elegir a un desconocido. Uno al que nunca tuviera posibilidad de volver a ver. Pero los planes no siempre salen como uno lo planea. Sobre todo porque el apasionado beso que le da al más gallardo de los hombres que ha conocido hasta ahora, no pasa desapercibido a su padre._


End file.
